Grimm Rose
by The Ultimate Impulse
Summary: Here's another Gamer-fic ... Kinda. Nix Smoke ain't your average gamer. He's got so many secrets hidden round him that he nor his 'semblance' can figure out ... yet. For now he has to rely on his luck, ingenuity and impulsiveness to survive. Will he find out the secrets hidden about him or will they consume him? Rating has changed because of violence and cruelty.
1. Prologue 1

**My favorite Fairy Tale.**

What's your favorite fairy tale? The Four Seasons? The Girl in the Tower? The Shallow Sea? How about the Twin Gods and Their Warriors? Hmm, you never heard that one before? Not really all that surprising. Not may care for the whole story when it seems fine for the first half.

There were once two godly brothers, one of light and one of darkness. The god of light loved creating life; whereas his brother, the god of darkness hated what his brother created so he created objects of innate destruction to damage and destroy what his brother created. However, life is always persistent and always finds a way to survive. Eventually the god of darkness created something to destroy all of the life in Remnant, the creatures of Grimm.

At this, the older brother finally had enough and confronted his younger brother, and rather than to continue fighting he offered a proposal: they work together to make one last creation. A creation that they both could be proud of. Together they created humanity and gave them gifts. The gift of both creation and destruction. The gift of knowledge to learn, adapt, and survive. The last gift they gave them was the gift of free will, choice. They then created the physical forms of these and hid them away from man.

After so many years the gods looked at their world and where displeased the humans were continuously being killed by the Grimm. So they guided the humans to unlock their auras and find dust. Things were fine for a while, but attacks were now increasing more and more as humans started to turn on each other. The gods once again came together to find some way to protect and guide their creations.

The god of light created humans with mirrored eyes with the ability to reflect their opponent's attacks. 'These will be my guides and guardians for humanity. They will lead them with joy and honor.' The god of darkness disagreed with his brother.

'What good is honor with humans who had lacked such to begin with?' He asked before stating: 'To fight as such would be leaving yourself open to an attack. Experience and instinct are what define warriors.'

And so he created humans with the ability to consume Grimm and use their abilities but limited them to the one type of Grimm they first consumed. He then secretly gave them the the gift of war. He told his brother that they will make up for what the silver eyed ones lack.

As the two families grew they regarded each other with suspicion and fear. The dark warriors were chaotic and uncontrollable, but held their family and friendships above everything else, including their own lives. The light warriors were well received by the people, but they never were able to find a place within their society due to their innate kindness. The two warrior groups had many clashes and battles between themselves due to their conflicting natures. Seeing this, both of the gods suddenly thought up a prophecy to keep the two from killing each other:

A shattered world and a shattered soul born from the ashes of war.

Born as two, A sign of peace twisted into a weapon of four.

Whether destined to create or destroy, knowledge cannot decide,

The choice will be made for the sake of the last of the mirrored eyes.

The two sides, still weary of each other, separated. The Warrioirs of Light, who the humans called the Silver Eyed Warriors, went to Sanus, while the Shadow Warriors, who the humans called the Shifters, went into near isolation on the dragon shaped continent, Bahor. (A/n: means Accursed; Blight; Curse; Toxin. From a D&D HomeBrew Campaign) Which is where we shall start this story.

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Author: This is a fanfiction I came up with after reading the Verdant Gamer. Some elements from other fanfictions have been slipped in and I don't remember them all nor can I. Anyway, the ability I came up with was based off an anime NOT another fanfiction.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! Hope ya have a great day!**

 **Here's the Chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
_**

Prologue 2

A teenage Ozpin was standing on the deck of a battle-type bullhead that was currently hovering above Bahor (Imagine the scene from volume 4 that Emerald and Mercury were looking at. Without the Grimm spawning pools). He finally found Salem again after he destroyed her last group, and she killed him … again. He sighed as he leaned on his cane. He was not going to like what he was about to do.

"Sir," One of Ozpin's current circle, a tall blonde man who was wearing plate armor and his weapon Corcea Mors, called out to him. "We are approaching the Dunkle compound."

"Good, good." Ozpin said in thought, before noticing Roland Arc's unease. "Is there something wrong?"

"NO!" He shouted before stopping himself, "I mean, no, not really… It's just do we have to destroy the whole compound as well as the inhabitants? I mean they haven't attacked us nor caused much trouble besides crashing that prototype bullhead into Vale."

"They also manage a rigged gambling ring in Mistral, broke into Mantel's R&D department, stole a large amount of food from various settlements, stole a whole armies wardrobe while they were wearing it. Need I go on?" Ozpin said humorously as Roland shivered a little at the last offence.

"I concede on that point, but still the most we should do is arrest them." Roland said. "With their abilities they could help us with the Grimm. Heck! They could even protect our people better than we currently are."

"No! I will not allow those monstrosities to continue to threaten the world," Ozpin said. "They were made by the Dark god; therefore, they should not exist. Their abilities as you call them generally turn them into the Grimm. That ability should no longer exist in this world." Once he finished he walked off the deck and into the Bullhead followed by the blonde.

Roland just sighed. 'There is more to the world that just Light and Dark. I fear that if you don't ever accept that then we all will be destroyed for nothing. Only the god of light could destroy the darkness without needing the knowledge of the dark.'

They walked to the main cabin where the rest of the circle were looking at a map. There were five members of Ozpin's circle, including Roland there. Their names were Braxton Ironwood, Chester Port, Emily Ella, and Abigail Watts.

Braxton started, "The Compound is built like a fortress. We will need to use the ship's cannons to bomb the compound. Once the survivors run out, the ground troops will initiate their attack."

Emily Ella's fire colored eyes rolled. She didn't like this job, but Salem was in that compound and Emily knew that if Salem managed to build her army from here then no one would know until it was too late.

Abigail Watts twirled her brown hair as she looked at the map. If she was completely honest, she would really prefer the battle just start so she could do something she understood. Chester Port couldn't wait until he could share this story with his children.

Roland walked to the window as Ozpin said, "Commence fire once the compound in within range."

Once Roland saw the compound, he yelled, "WAIT! The compounds already under attack!"

The Circle looked at each other with wide eyes before running to the window. When they looked out they couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. The informant that gave them the location of the compound said that the clan was completely united. So, the circle was lost as to why the clan was now tearing each other apart.

As they were watching, a young woman with brown and red hair was running away from the battle with a man with black hair. He also had feathers sprouting all over his body. The woman was also carrying a bundle. They weren't the only ones to run from the battle a wolf, fox, gigantic Spider, and a one headed King Tai-Jutsu.

Ozpin opened the window and moved onto the deck, "I'll take those two, you five take down those four." He told them before hurling himself of the Bullhead.

Emily looks at her comrades' shocked expressions before sighing, "No wonder, Salem keeps killing him," She said. "He's reckless enough to not recognize a possible trap. Well let's go get our targets." Once she finished she jumped off herself. On her way down she called, "I got the Wolf!"

Braxton and Chester called the Tai Jutsu as they jumped off. Abigail looked at Roland and smiled, "I'll take the spooky, scary spider for you, Roland."

"Thanks, Abigail, I like Foxes a lot better than spiders." Roland said. Meanwhile he was thinking, 'Out of all, the people who could learn my fear, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?!'

 **With the man and woman**

Ozpin landed right in front of the duo, stopping them. He lifted his cane into battle position. The man was wearing Grimm leather and had two curved swords at his waist. His eyes were a blueish color. The woman had green eyes and looked exhausted. She wore a brown shirt and black colored pants. The bundle the woman was holding, obviously held a sleeping baby.

The man stepped in front of the woman. He could hear the man whisper to the woman, "If he attacks I'll hold him off. Rosalyn, you keep Axel safe."

The man roughly six-foot-tall, with a medium build. Drew a curved sword, and pointed it at Ozpin, "Why are you here? What do you want from us? We have nothing. Please leave us."

"You are a monster that cannot be allowed to exist any longer." Ozpin said chillingly. "That goes for that woman and child as well. I know that they are like you."

The man glared at Ozpin, but then he sighed. "If I had known this would've happened I would have never let that woman into the compound." He whispered to himself. "My dear, run. Run now!" He yelled as he threw himself at Ozpin. The woman, Rosalyn, could only cry as she ran from the fight into a nearby cave, since she had no way to fight. Ozpin tried to go after her, but the man blocked him.

 _"Your opponent is me!"_ he said in a demonic voice. His mouth had turned into a beak and his legs had turned into those of a bird's. The man attacked the wizard with hundreds of slashes.

The woman was running through the cave system; when little Axel started to wake up causing Rosalyn to stop. Axel's silver eyes looked into his mother's before he looked over into a cave leading off to the side. He reached his arms out to the cave.

"Little one, there is nothing over there. Your Father and I have explored these caves since we started dating." She told her child. Axel had shown a lot of intelligence since he first was born. Hence, why Rosalyn had no problem talking to her child like this.

"Don't just assume that there's nothing just because you have been here before." Said a deep voice coming from the side cave.

 **With Ozpin**

Ozpin was not happy. They only managed to kill the one man and Salem still escaped. Not to mention, the fact that the fox stole Roland's clothes right off him. Leaving the poor knight without a shred of dignity at the moment. Ozpin could have gone on and on with his inner rant, but Braxton was about to finish is report of what he had found in the compound.

"… the supplies they had were completely destroyed, as well." Braxton said slightly disappointed, "Not to mention, the Four Hunger Grimm managed to escape. The only positive thing we got out of this was the loss of this 'cursed' clan."

Ozpin then spoke up, "No, A woman and her child escaped. I couldn't find her trace when I managed to finally kill that thing. If it was human or faunus I would have guessed it was her Semblance, but she should have been one of them, so I doubt it."

"Well, I guess we will have to keep a look out for them then," said Emily.

"Yes," Ozpin confirmed. "That's all we can do for now."

They never would understand that the ones that they just attempted to destroy might be the one thing that could help them keep the light. After all, black lights do occasionally show things that you wouldn't see normally.

 **Thanks for reading, and sorry for this depressing chapter, but it's kinda necessary for the plot later one. It's also why they no longer exist in my RWBY world. Next chapter will be better and more funny. If you want me to create a story to further detail this chapter; there will be a poll on my page.**

 **ANYWAY, follow or review to let me know what you think so far. BTW, flames aren't accepted.**


	3. Strange New World

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the last chapter. That one wasn't planned, but hopefully this chapter will wash some of the horrible taste out of your memories... probably doesn't work like that. Thank you to all of you that keep reading this story. If you want to read another interesting try reading my friend's story: "Phoenix and the Rose." Also I don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.**

 **Anyway,  
GAMER STUFF STARTS NOW!**

Chapter One: Strange New World and Don't Mind the Evil Puppies.

"Well, this sucks." I said into the seemingly endless void. I say 'seemingly' because I ran straight into a wall about five hundred feet from my original starting position. 'Ok, I need to backtrack a little.' After what felt like a few seconds of sleep, and probably was since I was still exhausted, I found myself standing in this … void(?) alone and frankly, kinda hungry. I tried to call the voices in my head to figure out what to do, but they wouldn't answer. I created them to be my advisors and they abandoned me, great.

So, I did what I could do: run in a random direction as fast as I can to figure out where I am and where the nearest food source was. Thus, how I figured out about the wall.

Out of options, from what I can tell, I leaned against the wall and slid down it, exhaustion kicking in. Suddenly a light blue hard-light hologram (?) appeared in front of me, startling me. On it, it read:

[Welcome newly appointed Gamer. As a foreword of sorts, we at _Ozpinhead's Productions_ would like to thank you for agreeing to Beta test this new system that we are currently experimenting with to help gamers experience what it's like to live in a game with level caps, experience, life and death situations, {CORRUPT DATA}, and pains to ultimately become stronger. Now, since you are our first and only Beta tester, we have something special to offer you after you complete the following paperwork to help make your new, albeit, temporary life in a new world].

As I read, the color of the screen faded into a red color. By the time I had reached the bottom, the color was a deep crimson with white lettering. At the bottom there was a little arrow signaling another page. I pressed it and revealed: another note. This one told me that this project had mostly been abandoned and was only being run by the head researcher, Azazel. I didn't understand, nor did I care. I was going to a new world, presumably since mine was, well, let's just say it was completely unsafe since WWIII started. I went to the next page after skimming that note.

The next page had a full body scan of me (with a tee and boxers on). A notice popped up stating that it had mandatory altercations to do to my body. It started with changing my hair from its normal dirty blond to black. I looked a little more and found out it made it naturally spiky and gave my hair a red patch on my left side. I styled my hair to look similar to Qrow's since he's awesome. Next came the eyes. It kept my eyes the same blue silver, but it added a shattered glass look to them. Another message told me my eyes will change into the Hollow eyes in times of stress (ex. combat, testing, and other stressful times) or high emotion. It allowed me to keep the height the same since I figured that if I changed my height I would have to deal with retraining myself how to walk with said height.

The next page was clothing. I picked out a black trench coat with red stripes down the sleeves, a plain crimson tee shirt, and black jeans with a black wallet chain running from my belt loop to my right pocket. I then grabbed a pair of black, steel toed boots that happened to have two small metal spikes one the tip of each boot. 'Comfortable and deadly,' I thought jokingly. There was no reply. Usually Sithis would beat me upside the head, with words, for thinking stuff like that.

On the next page, I got to see my proficiencies. In other words, stuff I kinda know how to use properly or have some clue on how to use it. So, since I spend an embarrassing amount of time trying to learn how to use every weapon, tool, and other miscellaneous thing I come across, I had quite a few ranging from all mostly common or iconic weapons (minus military class guns or exotic weapons like the Zanbato), design software, stealth, mechanics, throwing weaponry, writing, and metallurgy. The last one was a painful accident involving me nearly burning down a steel factory, accidentally creating a lighter, stronger steel, and being forced to give all the rights from the metal created in said accident to cover it up as well as give away the rights of my new-found steel I named Chainyx (they at least let me name it). The one proficiency I was not expecting was singing. Sure, I sang some songs from some rock bands both new and old, but I wasn't that great or anything. At the bottom of the page, other than the arrow to move on to the next page, was a message reminding me that anyone can have proficiencies, but they don't always get to master them.

The next page looked like this:

[Age: 15]  
[Birthday: ?/?]  
[Semblance: The Gamer]  
[Place of residence: N/A]  
[Symbol: Hallowed Rage]

(A/N: It's the mask from the cover pic, but with the circuitry rather than the red markings.)

"With so little to fill out I feel almost useless." I said out loud. "It's like you were trying to force me to do something. Also why am I losing four years? Not that I mind much"

I marked my birthdate as 10/13. It gave me a calendar to choose from. It seemed to mostly follow the 2017 calendar year which was a Friday. I had no problem with being considered a bad luck charm since I prefer to be alone.

The last page was two separate parts. One was a wheel, the other was, well, a name section that the System (as I had mentally dubbed it) wouldn't let me access until after I spun the Wheel of Destination, as it was called. 'I swear who ever named the thing sucks at naming things or wasn't in the right frame of mind.' The wheel itself was like the one from Jeopardy, but it only had four worlds to go to: Naruto, Bleach, Rwby, and The Walking Dead. I spun the wheel and after a few dozen turns it started to slow. It looked like it was about to land on Walking Dead before the ticker flicked on to the Rwby panel. 'Saved. I don't wanna deal with rotted corpses and I know some of what might happen.' As for my name, I had chosen Nix Smoke since I couldn't use my real name.

Once I had finished that page; the screen closed and a new message appeared:

[Since you are our only beta tester, the head decided to give you a choice of five items to take with you into the world. There are various categories and subcategories that the weapons and kits are listed under. The categories are tank, stealth, and magic. The subcategories for stealth are assassin, thief, and trickster; for tank are berserker, crusader, and samurai; for magic are dust/aura caster, control, and battle mage.]

I looked under assassin first as those were my go to play style in RPG's. The weapons under that which interested me were the chain scythe, sniper rifles (both silenced and non), double scythe, chokuto, and the ninja pouch (which had kunais, shuriken, wire, and razor wire). The thief only mostly had lock picks which could be easily swapped with a bobby pin or paper clips or breaking the door down. Their only weapons were only daggers or tools that could aid in climbing buildings. The trickster had something called 'The Hackers Glove' which was a RPG prop for LARPers to look up rules and what not while still in play. It eventually got into the hands of a hacker and you probably got the picture from there. The trickster also had a wide variety of trick arrows, nunchucks, and a wrist mounted pellet gun (to be honest this one caught my attention).

The berserker had shotguns, scythes, zanbatos, and huge axes, one of which was called 'the Boulder' for some reason. Crusader had shields and other boring things. Samarai had battle masks, katanas, and double swords. So, overall, not too much I was interested in, whereas the mage class I skipped completely. I had little use for magic other than to toy with my enemies, prolong their pain, or draw their attention away from me. So, overall, stuff I will eventually be able to do anyway with the Gamer active.

I eventually chose the ninja pouch and the double scythe, since the double scythe is a rare weapon that looked like fun. I set the System to give me a random shotgun (I suck with accuracy at the moment), a random armor piece, and knife, basically leaving most of my decisions to fate.

After I chose the last two weapons, the screen disappeared and was replaced with a quest alert.

[Quest: Tutorial]

[Complete the tutorial]

[Bonus Objective: Blocked]

[Bonus Objective: Blocked]

[Bonus Objective: Blocked]

[Rewards: 1000 lien, 10,000 xp, keeping the Gamer]

[Failure: Death, Pain, other not-so-fun stuff]

I groan. 'What kind of game has you die in the prologue? Oh, wait. That would be Dark Souls. I hope if I die in the game I won't die in real life. That would suck cause I …. HAVE NO LIFE. I accept.' Nothing happened. "OK, it requires hard commands, D*** it. Crap now their censoring me. Gah." I hit the accept button and heard a robotic, female voice say:

/Welcome Gamer, I am Fillis, but you can call me Sheila. I will be directing you through the use of this ability and how to change the commands you were struggling with earlier/ 'eh hehe' /though that will be at the end of the Tutorial./ D*** it / also profanity has also been turned off. Anyway, now onto the Stats page. / A page popped up in front of me. /This is your stats page./

[Nix Smoke: LVL 4 (98.9% till next LVL)]

[ HP:220/220 MP: 440/440]

[Title: The Gamer]

[Str:12]

[Dex:11]

[Vit:7]

[Int:14]

[Wis:9]

[Chr:4]

[Luc:?]

Sp: 0

[Nix Smoke is not your normal teenager. He is the Gamer, a human that lives his life as though he is a video game character through his Semblance which is called 'The Gamer.' He has yet to unlock his aura, but he has little problem with not having that quite yet since he has his ingenuity, luck, and impulsiveness to get him out of most situations.]

[Active Effects:

-[Obsessive - tends to overly focus on one goal or idea and follow that idea to the end of the earth. Current Obsession: Knowledge]

-[Pride: You believe that you are the best of the best regardless of how wrong you actually are. Increased susceptibility to taunts, implications of weakness, or flattery.]

-[Out of Shape - loss of 54% of Vit due to poor physical health]

-[? (Permanent) - Gain 50% more Xp for combat related skills, Grimm encounters doubled, damage to Grimm increased by 50%, gain [Natural Athleticism] and [A-social] effects, Skill {LOCKED}, {?}, disadvantage for human/faunus charisma checks]

-[Natural athleticism (Permanent) - Naturally gain an extra point every level in Str, Dex, and Vit.]

-[A-social - you have a difficult time understanding society in general and heavily damaging your Chr and giving odd outcomes to Chr check fails. This effect may also progress into either the antisocial or the sociopath effect if left unattended.]

-[Blessings of the Twin Gods (Permanent) - Proficiencies for both Light and Dark magics, Increased Healing Factor, {?} not applicable]

-[Patch-Work Soul (Permanent) - your weakest point is your soul. You are made from the remnants of others' souls increasing your aura, but only so long as the other remnants are helping. (1 of 5 working with you)]

-[Shattered Soul (Permanent) - Somehow your soul was broken either by massive trauma or crippling insanity, but where others would have died from misery or pain you survived with some damage. Able to send shards of your soul to anyone with the {Honored +} relationship status. -50% of aura related XP. (0 of 4 shards shared)]

I wanted to see what each Stat helped with, so I asked Sheila to bring up that page, temporarily ignoring the odd effects:

/Str is strength which helps with damage, lifting, and throwing things. Dex helps with speed, flexibility, and dodging. Vit helps with hit points, Hp regen, poison resistance, and aids with the calculations for aura. Int gives the ability to recognize and place information, mana points, and also affects the outcome of aura. Wis affects the common sense of the individual, the regeneration of mana, and solving puzzles. Chr is the ability to speak and persuade others to their cause. Luk affects all and none of the above; it also affects monster drops and some skills. Effects can be changed.

'Well this kinda sucks; I have a lot of crap luck and effects. I think,' I thought, I couldn't even see a few of them. 'Oh well, take things step by step. Time to see what I got in my inventory!' I attempted to open my inventory but was rejected.

/Now's not the time to check your inventory. I need to show you your skills first and explain them./

"Ok. Just let me do it by myself," I said trying to put an Atton count cards in my head to keep the System from figuring what I was about to do.

/Ok. You may./ 'Success!'

I immediately pressed the inventory button… and got rejected.

"Fine. Skills," I called out. A new screen appeared with two skills on it.

[Gamer's Mind: LVL MAX]

[Allows the Gamer to not get influenced by psychological illnesses or attacks.

Also allows the Gamer to calmly think through situations that would otherwise cause a person to stall.]

[Gamer's Body: LVL MAX]

[Keeps the body from having sickness, long term pain, and lasting injuries unless the attacking skill is meant to do so.]

"Well those are the most generic skills a gamer can have. Wait, why don't I have my proficiencies?" I asked Fillis.

/Proficiencies show things you can use without a penalty. Now … what are you doing?/ Fillis asked me as I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Trying to unlock some acrobatics skills or at least get rid of that out of shape effect." I say as I try to do a wall jump off the void's wall. However, the wall was another two feet away from where I attempted to wall jump causing me to look like an idiot as I fell onto the ground.

/You can't lose the effect that way. The effect requires time, sunlight, and exercise. As well as the fact that you can only gain experience points until after you completed this part of the tutorial./

"I think that's bull, but fine. Now can I see my inventory?"

/You may./

'About time.' "Inventory," I called out. I really needed to switch that to mental commands. I don't want to have to shout out my attacks and let my enemies know what I'm about to hit them with … unless it's a pickaxe...

Two screens popped up. One showed me, well, me, but with slots on my body showing where armor and items can be placed. The other had item slots on it, a lot of them. I had five items besides the clothes I am wearing. A shotgun pistol, The Hacker's Glove, two push daggers (dual wielding weapons count as one for some reason), and a ninja pouch. My double scythe had been slapped with a restriction making me have to have 40 Dex and 35 Str. Luckily it was only the [Encumbered] debuff. A.k.a I could use it for a fraction of the damage with a possibility of harming myself as well.

[Double Scythe]

[Durability: 1000/1000]

[Att ; damage]  
[Dex + (d20); 2d4, x3]

[First seen wielded by demons in paintings, the Double scythe was an image of pain and suffering. The few who used these weapons proved that was true. Typically, the fighting style for this resembles the Bo staff, but with some differences. This is normal and has no added effects.]

[Impact] (soul bound)

[.44 round: 18-20 piercing damage]

[Shotgun round: 20-30 spread damage]

[This is an odd weapon. It self-repairs and bonds with a person for their lifetime. It also makes adjustments to fit its wielder's fighting style. It usually appears as a shotgun or a Judge. Regardless of which form, can hold either eight shotgun shells or .44 caliber rounds.]

[Hacker's Glove]

[Durability: 250/250]

[Def: 0]

[One of the only two left in all of the known dimensions. The reason for this is because of hackers upgrading them past their normal capacities, thus leading to a hackers vs. everyone war leaving only two Gloves left. The Gloves look like Vambraces and can be used to deflect hits, but their primary purpose is to access the internet from anywhere. Note: You can use other vambraces to increase the defense or abilities.]

[Twin Push Daggers]

[Durability: 75/75]

[These daggers are the modern assassination tools. They are easily hidden and are throwable like most knives. However, unlike most knives the push daggers have a "T" shaped handle that makes the blade run between the two center fingers and out. These are normal and have no added effects.]

I equipped the ninja pouch on my back just under my coat and the Hacker's Glove on the left forearm, giving me a little more armor. Impact went onto my left side in a holster. The Push daggers were placed just behind the ninja pouch. They were just covered enough where I could grab them, and they were practically hidden. And into the [Inventory] went my scythe.

/Now it's time for the combat test!/ Fillis announced rather happily.

"WHAT I'M NOT READY YET!" I yelled.

/Three, two, and … one!/ she said as many cute, no adorable, little puppies came running through the walls. Their glossy black fur, their gleaming crimson eyes, the blood covering their maws…. WAIT what.

I had no time to really understand why the blood was there before one threw itself at my face trying to get a taste of Nix.

It hit me, taking about ten damage from my Hp. I threw it away before screaming and running away. I love puppies and dogs I could never kill one. I glance behind me if you have ever seen a swarm of incredibly cute, yet deadly (at least to you) creatures chasing you all while jumping and climbing all over each other you would know what I was looking at.

After about ten minutes, I gave up running and drew [Impact]. I fired into the mass three times destroying a total of six out of the twenty. *Ding.* Two more leapt at me; I quickly stowed [Impact] and drew my push daggers. Once in range, they had a large jump range, I punched them both with my daggers stabbing them in the exposed underbelly. *Ding.* *Ding.* 'D***, those notifications are annoying.' I dodged another two puppies.

'Strange,' I thought. 'They seem to be attacking in pairs, but I need to watch to make sure that's what's really happening.'

I dashed towards them. They seemed confused, but didn't really care as their 'prey' came closer. Once I stopped I let them close around me circling me. Their pattern was strange though; two separate circles heading in the opposite directions. Six pups headed in one direction each having perfect (close enough anyway) spacing between each one. This phenomenon went for the others in the last circle as well. *Ding*

{Observe LVL 1: Skill used to gain basic knowledge at a glance.}

"Observe." I said while thanking God for allowing the system manager for overlooking this glitch.

[Mauthe Doog : LVL 2 Hp 20/20 Mp 100/100]

[Mauthe Doogs are cute and generally harmless Grimm … when alone. Get another one of these cute grim, and they can destroy armies when strong enough. If you get into a pack of experienced ones, the only thing you can do is run. However, they are also one of the few Grimm that have followed a clan of huntsmen into battle against other Grimm. This clan was able to tame and train Grimm that originally came from neglected or abused animals; the Mauthe Doog is one of those types. These Grimm have been known to learn and speak human language to lure unsuspecting humans into ambushes.]

'Heh, might as well try to keep one around to see if I can have a companion.' Also, they have crap health. Ok I had a new mission (self-set) get a pet and level it up to the point where it can take and give a hit, as well as, work with me as a partner. 'Now let's see which of the remaining twelve is a survivor.'

I sheathed my daggers and pull out some shuriken. I flung them all around me just as two more pairs jumped. The shuriken hit them and killed them and another two who couldn't jump out of the way. I got lucky with that one since I had not been paying attention to my surroundings. However, my luck kicked in and I got bitten by two ankle-biters literally, as they chomped down on my ankles taking five hit points each, leaving me with 200 Hp left. Since I didn't have a weapon in my hands, I punched at them hitting one while the other dodged away. This one was special. So far, he's dodged everything that nearly hits him and has been the only one to inflict damage and survive my counter attack.

"Observe." I said hoping to find out what this one's problem was, and what I found was surprising.

[Mauthe Doog: LVL 3 Hp 18/25 Mp 72/150]

[Mauthe Doogs are cute and generally harmless Grimm … when alone. Get another one of these cute grim, and they can destroy armies when strong enough. If you get into a pack of experienced ones, the only thing you can do is run. However, they are also one of the few Grimm that have followed a clan of huntsmen into battle against other Grimm. This clan disappeared before the War. This clan was able to tame and train Grimm that originally came from neglected or abused animals; the Mauthe Doog is one of those types. These Grimm have also been known to learn and speak human to lure unsuspecting humans into traps. This one has the most compatibility with you.]

*Ding*

[Defeat the Mauthe Doogs]

[Rewards: Battle Pet(s), 100 xp}

[Failure: Death.]

'Yeah really feeling the love here, System.' I thought sarcastically.

I pull out my right push dagger and a kunai knife. While holding the kunai in a reverse hold, I did something very, very stupid.

"I am gonna tame one of you," I yelled. "So, get your a**es over here so I can figure out which one I'm gonna keep." *Ding.*

{Taunt LVL 1: insult your enemies to increase their aggression and damage while making them more likely to make mistakes.}

[By the way you're only getting this last skill you can get by yourself in this tutorial.] And they followed it up with that annoying closed eye Emoticon. *Sigh* 'I really hate that thing.'

'Greeeaaat.' I thought as the Mauthe Doogs came charging.

The next couple of minutes went by in a blur. If I slash a puppy, another flies at my face or nips at my ankles. The Survivor, as I am going to temporarily call him, continuously damaged me every time he attacked. By the time I had gotten down to the last three, he had gotten me down to 130 Hp. They started circling me again, but the two lesser ones somehow sensed that I was weaker than before and rushed to attack me not noticing the Survivor yipping at them in an obvious attempt to stop them. They both launched themselves at me ignoring him and attempting to kill me. I smirked, dropped my weapons, and snatched them from the air… barely. I held them by their necks and looked at the Survivor who was growling at me.

"I'll let them live if you join me as my hunting partner. If not, then I kill them, and we fight it out," I said feeling kind of odd talking to a dog. "What's your choice?"

The puppy-like Grimm looked at me and then its friends before whining then bowing its head in submission.

"Fillis! This training module is over. Please, don't kill these three. Especially the one I am not currently holding." I called out again.

/Fine, but you're taking care of them,/ she said in a way that made me think of when I asked my mother for a puppy.

"'Kay, now if you two," I said looking at the two I was holding, "will let me put you down without trying to kill me I won't harm you, do you understand?" They seem to nod so I put them down. Since they didn't attack, I continued. "Now you three need names. I will say random names if you like it step forward, all right?" I winced, now I was sounding like a friend of mine. However, they nodded again signaling that they understood.

"Cerberus," The one on the left stepped forward. "Gabriel, Sirius, Bran, Anubis, Fenris," the one on the right stepped forward. "Apollo, Neos, Rex, Hades, Aamon," The Survivor finally stepped up.

"Alright guys," I said before Cerberus yipped at me, "and girl, we are a team now. Hey Fillis, can I come back here to get them later?" I asked.

/No, you will have to find them in Remnant./

"Ok," I said saddened before I noticed the Pups running into the void. "Hey wait where are you going?"

"Probably away from us." said an echoing voice similar to mine. I heard the sound of metal cutting wind. I quickly equip my Double Scythe and move it to block it, but it was slashed in half!

'Hand scythes, wonderful.' I thought wearily. I was not looking forward to fighting like this. If this was like most game these would only count as improvised weapon. Meaning they would do a lot less damage and break a whole lot easier than the original.

 _"Hehehe. We finally got our own bodies."_ said a child-like voice before laughing insanely.

'Wait! What does that mean?'

{Meh. We can't keep them if we can't kill him remember.} Said in an computeristic monotone. {By the way Xav… sorry, I mean Nix. My name is Paradox.}

" **We should probably show him who we are then."** Said … demonic me? I turned around a few times during the exchange, but I couldn't find them. Then they stepped out. Sithis, True, The Scientist, and a … 'bleached' version of myself.

Sithis was a bit taller than myself, about 6'1". His hair was dirty blond and messed up. His eyes were as crimson and cold as frozen blood. He was wearing a black and grey jean vest with a hood. His black shirt had a red version of a Nirvana band symbol on it and was half tucked into black jeans. He was also holding a solid black katana in his hands.

True was different than I originally imagined him. He or rather she was about 5'1" and wore pink tee shirt and green jeans. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green, but they had an insane glimmer in them. She was also smiling. She was definitely the aspect of my emotions. Oh, she was also holding a kitchen knife in reverse grip, like a yandere who just found out her crush had gotten a girlfriend.

Paradox was … odd. His hair was half piss yellow and half a forest green. His eyes were also yellow and green but on the opposite side than his hair. He looked like an ugly version of Neo. His eyes also shown with different lights. The yellow one was cold and calculating while the green one was seemingly dead yet had some type of an insane glimmer. He wore a white lab coat and a stained yellow t shirt. His weapons of choice were a gauntlet on his left arm and a sai in the right hand.

The last one looked like me but the colors were inverted. His hair was white with a green patch. His eyes were a dark orange but had so much pain and insanity. I knew as soon as I saw him he was me, or rather my Id. My depression, cruelty, and my insanity; he was the one thing I feared becoming. Sadly, he was what I was also becoming. This may have been shown by how he was also equipped with all my weaponry, but he had a simplistic chain scythe rather than my hand scythes.

[Quest: Battle for Supremacy]

[Defeat your personalities and retake control of them.}

[Objective(s): UNKNOWN]

[Rewards: Retaining control over your semblance, ?, and your body, 1,000,000 Lien, Instant 2 LvLs]

[Failure: Death]

'Greeeaaat' I thought.

"To bad we don't get to fight now." 'Thank God!'

" _Find our counterparts and then we can play!"_ True said laughing happily.

{Auf Wiedersehen mein einmaliger Meister}

" **I don't think any of you will survive your battles but go ahead and do whatever."** Shade, temporary nickname, said. **"But regardless, we need to go. We aren't needed here."**

They stepped back into the darkness, which seemed to close in around them. True turns back around to make some sort of comment, before Sithis grabbed her will covering her mouth and drags her the rest of the dark leaving me confused. 'What comment was she going to make this time? Knowing her it was either something perverted or completely annoying.'

/Todo el tiempo correcto para que ingreses al mundo de RWBY./ said Lopez?!

'Why the one person in Red vs Blue I can't understand?!' I thought.

"Wait what happened to Fillis?" I asked before I feel weightless and pass out.

 **(CHARACTER COMMENTOR BOX UNDER CONSTRUCTION)**

 **Okay So this is where the Gamer officially stats. GAME ON! *Ahem* Personally, I don't like massively over powered character so I'm planning on just using as a crutch to increase his physical abilities, fighting prowess, etc. up till the point where he starts to OP then no more carpet. Anyone know what Paradox said as he left?**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and/or comment.**


	4. Onyx Trailer

**Hey Guys. Just wanted to thank you all for reading, and give a special shout out for those who have favored this story: Ace6151, MADRABBIT0702, Blazing heart frigid soul (Thanks for putting this story in the community as well), Valos-Inferro-Kiron, Sincshit (My partner in crime), Rogue Dragon forever, The Night Angel 117 (Halo reference?), snake199826, IceBloodDrake, urell. Thank you guys for your support and accepting this noob writer. May I grow in my abilities an provide you all with much more entertainment.  
** **SIDE NOTE: I will be posting one to three chapters a month so long as nothing BIG happens. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter Two: Onyx Trailer

While I am unconscious I watched a movie of how I am connected to Remnant. Apparently, the System had made a personality copy of me when I was seven and placed me into the world. This is just some of what saw. (BGM: Throne by Bring Me the Horizon)

Seven years old: A child with black and red hair is found unconscious in the woods by an older Faunus couple, and they brought him back to their village. Within that week, the village is attacked by Grimm numerous times and they blame the child that the older couple named Nix. The couple protected him from the villagers, but eventually they died in a Grimm attack. The villagers decided wait for the next attack to either kill or chase off the child so that they wouldn't get in trouble for murdering the demon child. The attack happened the next day.

Ten Years old: Nix is found by the Branwen Bandit clan. He is extremely thin, half-feral, and extremely distrusting of them. Raven feels the need to take care of him and gives him some rations. He accepts them cautiously and eats it; never taking his eyes of Raven. Raven offers her hand to him and he slowly takes it. She smiles as she leads him towards her clan.

Eleven years old: Nix and Raven are training. Nix is dressed in a red shirt with a black armor chest piece and black pants. He was attempting to use a Double scythe (poorly I might add) before Raven cut the staff part, but he doesn't stop attacking until she knocks the weapons away and Nix falls onto his butt. Nix smiles at Raven and she smiles back in a motherly sort of way.

Twelve years old: Nix is rampaging through his old village with Raven's bandits, and he seems to be enjoying it. However, once the attack is done he feels empty and can only stare at his hands as the rest of the bandits loot the town. Revenge, it seems, is not what people make it out to be. The scene changes and Nix is now robbing a train full of dust, robot parts, and other Atlas tech with some other bandits. They are all disguised as White Fang members. They even have animal ears, tails, or horns. All in all, it looked like a criminal furry convention. They ran once they heard the sounds of Grimm approaching. No use in wasting ammo, right?

thirteen years old: Nix is seen on a computer working on decoding an Atlesian Knight - 130's AI. He is attempting to either create his own or make robotic prosthetics for his clan mates, but the progress is slow going if the lack of any prototypes is any clue. Next scene is NIx helping around at a forge and mending and sharpening weapons for the bandits since their weapons were in disrepair. Nix will also occasionally yell at a bandit for mistreating his (or her) weapon. Everyone seems to treat him as their obnoxious little brother and just brush aside his complaints as the dodge the hammers and metal scraps.

Fourteen years old: Nix partially participates in the white and black trailers. ( **A/N: Will be shown how later.** ) Nix saves Weiss and unknowingly helps Blake escape. Since there were very few rewards earned through those missions, so Nix shuts himself inside his tent to work on his various projects. He occasionally comes out to eat and curse, Vernal, who he earnestly believes is a witch.

Fifteen years old: Raven kicked Nix out of the clan for neglecting his duties (training, missions, weapon maintenance, chores, etc.) and wasn't allowed back into the clan for the next five years or until he graduated from a Huntsmen Academy. She sends Nix off with very little equipment in a ragged backpack. Nix travels from Mistrel to Vale with the little money he has left. However, the airship was attacked by Griffons and Nevermores and Nix fell overboard.  
(End BGM)

And this is where my 'fairytale' story starts.

 ** _Character Commentary_**

Zaine: I hope the main character doesn't end up being an a**hole. Oh wait…

Author: He was raised by bandits, so I think he's pretty much messed up at the start. Even his other half had a s***** life.

Nix: Why are you guys talking about me as if I'm not here? And how am I messed up and an a**hole?

Author: Oh… hey Nix, we were talking about… uh um Zaine?

Both lookover to see a dust cloud where Zaine was just a few seconds ago.

Nix: You better have a good reason. (Nix uses Envy's copywritten smile)

Author: Help…

 **Hey Guys. Thanks for reading this short, but hopefully informing chapter. A few quick things before Nix finds me: One please follow, comment, or favorite this story or check out the stories I and following since I am indirectly learning from their authors. Two my version of the Gamer Semblance is more of a crutch to help Nix out in the dangerous world so if I ignore certain part of the Gamer then theirs probably a reason. Three Nix ... IS RIGHT BEHIND ME GOTTA GO!**

 **Nix: COME BACK HERE!**


	5. Looking For A Vale

**Hey Guys! Welcome back! Thanks for reading and sorry this one is a bit later than what I hope it would. I recently got Skyrim, Prototype, and Fortnite for the PS4 so you can probably guess where my time went. Also school and work seemed to pick up as well, but that's life I guess.**

 **Anyway thanks for the comments.**

 **Sinc: Thanks for the encouragement. (I think that was what it was)**

 **nephilim20: The first chapter was my own version of the RWBY story of "The Two Brothers." (I'm fairly certain that's what that story is called anyway.) The second story is what I think of as the "Fall of the Dark gods' warriors." These will play a larger part some time after Nix reaches Beacon. Lastly, What happened to Axel will be shown some other time, BUT hints will be dropped later in this chapter. Something thing about the Dunkle Clan that I probably should have mentioned during that chapter was that the Dunkle's typically don't unlock their aura. I mean why would you when you can go toe-to-toe with a Grimm without it or** **turn yourself into a Grimm.** **So even if Axel does unlock his aura and semblance he would probably rely more on his Grimm powers than his semblance. Wouldn't you do the same? Also similar to the Dark side of the force, this power is addictive and strong right off the bat. IF you know how to use it. Where as a semblance your have to continuously use it in order for it's power to grow.**

 **Sorry I can't further explain it otherwise it will spoil later chapters.**

[System Notifications]

{System Sub-Notifications or Paradox talking}

"Person speaking"

'Thoughts or sarcastic exclemations'

 **Demonic speaking or thoughts (follows the same rules for speaking)**

 ** _I only own my OC's and the craziness they get into._**

 **Here's the story! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Looking For A Vale

I open my eyes to see a blue sky and an incredibly bright sun... Which I happened to look directly into, temporarily blinding me, making me lose my balance and fall. I get hit numerous times on the way down before ... *SMACK!* I ate dirt… It didn't taste that good.

I stand up shakily, getting hit in the head numerous times will do that to you regardless of your healing status, and look around. My status-report-to-self was this: I'm in a forest; and the response was: No S*** Sherlock.

*Ding* /Objeto Quest disponible en tu mochila/

'And I have no idea what that says. What why am I wearing a backpack?' I think before realizing that fake-Nix had a backpack with him.

'Well might as well check what I have on me.' I think before opening the pack.

Inside I find …. All the stuff I should have had in my inventory: Impact, the hand scythes (which the more I look at the more I see them as mini scythes seeing how long the handles are), the HG (Hackers Glove), the ninja kit (which I immediately put on), and the two push daggers. I also found two letters from Raven one to me and one to a 'Misfortunate Drunkard' who I'm guessing is Qrow. Mine is also a bit heavier than the other, but that makes no difference as I put them into my inventory. NOW… which way is Vale?

/Está a cuatrocientos kilómetros a tu izquierda./

"Let's see~ Menu." Once the menu opened, I looked at the different tabs: [Inventory], [Stats], [Map](locked), [Skills], [Quests], and [Settings]. (Thank God they weren't in Spanish.) I open the [Settings] tab and changed the [User/System Interaction] from [verbal/semantic] to [semantic/mental]. I won't let my life become a cheesy anime where I yell out my attack. I don't want to give away my attacks so easily. On another note, I could not change the 'sensor' to allow me to curse in peace. For some reason the [System Voice Setting] was on Lopez rather than Filis/Sheala so I flipped it back. (I never learned Spanish.) I also turned on [Auto-Loot] so that I didn't get the awkward why-are-the-Grimm-acting-like-pinatas-when-your-around questions.

I opened the [Stats] page once I had finished.

[Nix Smoke: LVL 4 (45.2% till next LVL)]

[ HP:200/220 MP: 440/440]

[Hp regen: 10 per min; Mp regen: 4.8 per min]

[Title: The Gamer]

[Str: 12]

[Dex: 11]

[Vit: 7]

[Int: 14]

[Wis: 9]

[Chr: 4]

[Luc: ?]

Sp: 0

After seeing the light damage from the fall, I attempted to open the map only for it to be completely black. A notification popped up saying the general map was only available after gaining a world map or the skill [Mental Mapping]. It gave me a compass, but that was useless unless I knew where I was. *Ding*

[Quest: Finding Your Way]

[Find your way to Vale.]

[Bonus (1): Search the crash site for a map and supplies]

[Bonus (2): Blocked]

[Rewards: Skill Book, 1,000xp, 100 Lien]

[Bonus Rewards (1): Crafting Recipe 20,000xp]

[Bonus Rewards (2): 2 Sp, 500 Lien, ?]

There was no way to reject it and no way to really fail it … unless I end up in Vacuo, but that would almost be welcoming until I die in the desert. My HUD was also useless since it had no mini map or radar. It does, however, come with the Hp/Mp gauges and the Fallout/Elder Scrolls compass things at the top of my vision. Anyway enough stalling. Now how to find the crash.

-LINE BREAK-

Half an hour, that's how long it took me stumbling through the woods to find the crash site. That's also how long it to for the Grimm to finish off the survivors of the crash and then drag their corpses somewhere. The Mistrel-style bullhead was broken in half, smoldering, and luckily enough had not caught on fire. It was also in a fairly large clearing so the woods weren't in danger of a forest fire.

"Well, since everyone on board is most likely un-alived at this point." I paused before shouting. "FREE LOOT!" Not realizing that something had heard me and was now heading my way to observe and attack.

I, who had no clue of the possible danger I was in, sprinted to the cargo hold and started to go through as many bags as I could find. They mostly had clothing, 10 bobby pins (lockpicks anyone?), and other things of that sort. I did, however, manage to find clothes that would fit me and shoved them into my inventory. Though, I think the Gamer had some influence in the fitting clothing since most people don't have my build and height.

I also found a pair of black vambraces, which I immediately observed like any Gamer worth their salt.

[Stained Leather Vambraces]

[Def: 2]

[Just your average leather vambraces that have been stained black.]

I equipped the right handed one no problem, but something odd happened when I tried to equip the left.

[Would you like the Hacker's Glove to assimilate this armor piece?]

[ **Y** / **N** ]

'So, the Hacker's Glove is like an exotic or legendary armor piece from Destiny?' I thought. 'Plus, it acts like the Pip-boy from Fallout. Thank you, Game Master. And, Yes, please assimilate this armor piece.'

The left vambrace dissolved into particles and floated into the Glove.

*Ding* [The Hacker's Glove has assimilated the Stained Leather Vambrace.]

The Hacker's Glove looked the exact same: A thin black metal vambrace with a screen on the under part of the arm. I still need better armor since nothing other than my fore arms have any damage protection. Unfortunately, no such luck for this poor Gamer.

After looting the cargo hold, I move to the cabins on the bow of the ship (front). There were a total 8 passenger cabins. Once there my head start pounding as a flash back shows that I was one of the few passengers on this liner.

'From what I can remember there was only five or six passengers that got on to this boat with me. Which leads me to the question: Why did they have some many bags?!' I thought after the headache subsided some. I also remembered that the rooms from the two or three I saw while walking past all had the same lay out: a bunk bed shoved against the side of one wall, a dresser shoved just opposite, and a desk at the foot of the bed. It was fairly spartan, but it was kind of nice that they at least paid attention to the needs of a human, unlike some places.

Three of the doors were locked. One of those was also mine and I didn't have the key. The other five rooms had more clothes, pools of blood, broken walls and windows, a total of two bobby pins, blood covered walls, fifteen Lien, some medical tape, and two syringes of psycho. I didn't bother observing the since I am against drugs in either video games or IRL (though living in a world where most pharmaceutical agencies are trying to give people viruses may be the reason this). I'll keep it since I might be able to use it for some quick cash off of Ironwood once I meet him or Ozpin.

'Do Grimm shake off their prey's blood like dogs do with water?' I asked myself a rather morbid question after seeing the blood covered walls. 'Probably not.'

After looting the unlocked rooms, I went to my room and started to pick the lock. I bend the bobby pin into an 'L' and pull out One of my twenty kunai knives. Apparently, the System didn't want me having an unlimited amount of throwing weapons. Also, the knife wasn't a good replacement for a screwdriver or a pocketknife, but after a few tries I managed to get the open. *Ding*

[Due to a special action the skill [Lockpicking] Has been created.]

[Lockpicking LVL 1]

[Lockpicking is a much-needed skill for escape, hijacking, opening treasure chests, and breaking and entering.]

[At current LVL you can pick locks at 100% of the regular difficulty]

'Well at least it's kind of useful.' I thought before entering the my room.

This room didn't have a hole in the wall, but it also didn't have anything useful in it either. I guess I kept everything in my bag.

[Locked Safe Zone Core Discovered]

[Would you like an explanation about safe zones?]

[ **Y** / **N** ]

'Please enlighten me, O' Great One.' I thought sarcastically before ranting. 'Of course I want to know what the heck a 'safe zone' is and why the **** it's locked. I know nothing about your ways or why this is happening. Aaaand Gamer's Mind.'

Thankfully, [Gamer's Mind] kicked in before I fell into an emotional wreak. Anyway, after that little interruption a screen popped up.

[A Safe Zone is a hideout, storage unit, or home that the gamer can rest, rearm, or craft at. They act similarly to the settlements from Fallout 4 were you mostly start with either minimal shelter or a plot of land that you can build up with defenses. Also like Fallout 4 the Safe Zones may occasionally be attacked by unfriendly visitors (bandits, Grimm, Atlas Specialists) that you will need to defend against. Once access to the Abyss Auction is made you may also buy workers to live and help defend these Zones. As an added bonus you can also create shops to gain additional Lien if the safe zone is either close or in a city or village, and fast travel between them once the map is acquired.]

[Safe Zones are locked until you manage to clear out the surrounding baddies and Atlas soldiers (they are always a pain). If in a city they will usually be Atlas soldiers, White Fang cultists, mobsters, or idiots. In forest areas ,they will typically be Grimm though White Fang, Atlas soldiers, and idiots are also possible. You also cannot leave the Safe Zone until after the attacking or defending enemies have been killed.]

[In order for the battle for the Safe Zone to be started you must either find the core of the Safe Zone or start slaying the enemies.]

Apparently, I may have to kill people ... other than Salem's group. While that won't be a problem, thanks to [Gamer's Mind], I personally prefer not to kill unless it's for self defense or defense of others, even then... Anyway, I need a map and to destroy the attacking enemies. Hopefully, in that order.

I pick the other two doors and I broke half of my bobby pins while doing so. I found thirty Lien, Finger-less gloves that had a metal plate on the back of it (Def 1, I also equipped it since arm and hand have separate slots), fancy clothing (I might need that for the prom), and no map. Unfortunately, the access to the crew and the captain's quarters were on the other half. I could probably climb up to the crew's quarter's on this half, but that wouldn't be too smart since I couldn't find anything to climb up with.

After leaving, the ship I heard screaming and howling, but I was more worried about the screaming. I looked to where the screaming was coming from to see ...Grimm worshipers... in RWBY... where probably millions of people have dies to these things... these guys where insane! Proof of this was in their signs. The most notable signs that they were holding read "Make it fair for the Grimm! Loose the guns!" "The Grimm will help solve the problems with our Nation" or my personal favorite: "Make love not smoke." The one had a picture of a chibi Huntsman cuddling with a chibi beowolf.

There were roughly twenty guys (they were all men) were probably the reason that there seemed to be more women than men in RWBY. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed me and were too busy trying to find the thing growling at them. So I slipped back in to the hull of the ship to try to figure out what was going on. Especially, since the System told me that the battle for this would possibly include idiots and, well, I can't think of anyone more idiotic in this situation.

*Ding*

[Your hiding has been classified as a special action. Due to this you have been given the skill: [Stealth]. Because you have proficiency and  
practice in Stealth. It has been place at level 8]

[Stealth LVL 8]

[The art of hiding, sneaking, and spying.]

[ -20% less likely to be heard

-light armor and weapon noises silenced]

'Perfect timing.' I thought happily. 'Now they might-not-see-me rather than will-probably-see-me.'

As they neared the ship, they started to calm down and started talking.

"They got Blossom, Raye, the Kobe twins, Barry, and Dusty." one said.

"I told them not to argue with that Green haired huntress not only did she beat them to death, she got that village kick us out." Another cried.

"We could find some Grimm to cuddle with to keep warm." An insane person suggested, and the rest of them agreed. OK, these guys are not idiots; THEY ARE ******* INSANE!

I peek around the wall to watch. The group of insane men walked to the edge of the woods went an odd looking wolf appeared. It had red eyes, black fur, and was the size of a Great Dane. The wolf has black plates on it's face and along it's spine pretty much declaring that it's an Unique Grimm to the world. It obviously also just gotten out of a fight as their were wounds all over it's body, but the tag above it still made me freeze.

[Wolf Hunger]

[LVL:?]

[Hp: 5,500/10,000]

[Armor: 0/2,500]

I blinked as the fear started to set in. That better not be what I'm facing. I can't fight that NOW! I'll Die! [Gamer's Mind Activated]

I calm down some there's still some lingering fear, but it's not the paralyzing fear I had just felt. This fear was the one where I knew I just picked the wrong area to explore.

The group of insane idiots' level was wavering between level nineteen and level twenty with one level twenty one. Something is not adding up quite right... I'm level four and I'm what fifteen-sixteen? These guys were probably about late teens and early twenties. Well better cannon fodder for me, but if that's the level of civies I definitely can't go against a huntsman just yet.

Just as I finished that thought, the level twenty one idiot (he was also the only one _not_ holding a sign) walked up to the Wolf Hunger and gave it a hug. Only to get his left arm bitten off. He leapt back holding what should have been the shoulder.

He shouted, "Defend yourselves!" As the Wolf pounced on him and tore out his throat. The rest held their signs like clubs and got into a defensive position. I couldn't help, but think on whether or not they got into a similar situation a lot. The Wolf's body shifted into a beowolf's before charging at the group. The men yelled and repetedly hit the Grimm with their signs each hit doing a surprising 10-15 damage per hit, but the Grimm Hunger ignored the hits as it counterattacked the group. It managed to smash one of the idiot's heads during it's first few counters.

During the confusion, I snuck out of the hull and around the increasingly bloody battle. I couldn't escape the clearing, but I could get about three feet in to the woods. Just enough to climb a tree for a sneak attack. The tree I climbed had its branches about six feet off the ground. I climbed another two feet, and once I managed to find a strong enough branch I got ready to make my move.

I looked out at the battlefield to see five idiots dead and another get mauled.

'Great. I'm running out of cannon fodder.' I thought, before seeing the Grimm's health drop to 4,000. 'Extremely efficient cannon fodder.'

I pull out a couple shuriken from my ninja pouch. I was tempted to throw them both at the same time, Naruto-verse style; but I didn't want to risk it. I, according to my HUD, only had 30 shuriken and 20 kunai knifes. Need to make the count.

I launch the first one. It sails through the air right at the Wolf Hunger, but before it can hit it the Wolf dodges a swing from one of the remaining idiots. The shuriken instead hits a rock and shatters.

'Watch it, Nix.' I chided myself as I prepared the next one. I watch the battle a bit, taking my time to aim and make sure none of my idiotic 'allies' would mess this shot up. I launched the second shuriken. It sailed right into the flank of the Grimm. I smirk at the twenty points of damage it lost, before smiling larger as one of the idiots accidentally hit the shuriken deeper into the Wolf Hunger. That caused his hit to be knocked up to thirty points. The Wolf was most likely not amused as it then proceeded to claw off both of the man's arms before biting his throat.

I threw two more shuriken, but the wolf killed three more of the idiots by that time. Thankfully, we managed to whittle it down to 2,500 Hp. Then my luck kicked in; The Grimm howled, before turning into a human. It was a male form. He's face was covered by a ANBU style wolf mask with a creepy smile and red markings. His height was a little over 6 ft and he had a medium build. His hair was black as coal and his eyes where as red as blood. He wore a black leather jacket with black colored Grimm plates on the shoulders and elbows as well as loose black leather pants. I had to [Observe] him, and this is what I got:

[Adolphus Dunkle]

[LVL: ?]

[Hp 2,500/10,000]

[Mp: N/A]

[Armor: 0/2,500]

[Str: 50]

[Dex: 60]

[Vit: 35]

[Int: 30]

[Wis: 20

[Chr: Null (Your a Grimm why would you need Charisma)]

[Luc: 0 (Your soul was stolen you have no Luck)]

[Status: Soulless (Loss of Aura and Semblance if unlocked), Permanent Injury (Loss of 80% of Armor and Hp; loss of 50% of Stats)]

[Adolphus was once apart of the Dunkle clan, a 'human' clan specially created by the god of darkness, before it's fall. He assimilated the  
Wolf Hunger, while his siblings assimilated the other three Hungers. He was also thought by many of his clan to be the strongest of the  
Clan, but his strength couldn't stop Salem from ripping out his soul with the help of a now-destroyed artifact. Most know for his thievery  
of food.]

'Oh...kay...' I thought. 'Thank God, for the destruction of that artifact. And ... now I want one. Lastly, HOW THE F*** DOES A HUMAN/FAUNUS GAIN THAT MUCH HEALTH?! Thankfully, I still had ten sentient cannon fodder ... *SWISH* ... where did he pull that curved sword from, anyway, nine sentient cannon fodder I could do this.' I thought as prepared a special improvised weapon. I jumped down from my perch.

[BGM: 'Pain' by Three Days' Grace]

'I must be for what I'm about to do.' I thought as I recognize the music.

I launch a kunai knife at Adolphus's chest which he easily slashed from the air. The cannon fodder moved out of the way. I pull out my Hand Scythes and slide into the basic right handed fighter's stance. Adolphus chuckled evilly and got into a stance no swordsman would get into; he stood in a left handed stance despite being right handed. This would mean only one thing: he didn't see me as an equal. I mean I wasn't, but still...

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" I yell as slash at him randomly. He easily dodges out of the way of every slash I make. I grow more and more angry as each slash missed. I jump back and rolled backwards to avoid a kick from Adolphus. I roll backwards a couple more times to gain some distance before getting back up and pulling out my new, albeit temporary, weapon: three shuriken bound together by ninja wire and tied to the ring of a kunai knife. I made my own version of a Roman whip! Wish Korbin had taught me how to use one...

I grin maniacally pretending I had some clue on how to use this weapon and questioning why I had made it. Fortunately, Adolphus believed I knew how to use the whip; Unfortunately, he got serious.

He swings the sword at my neck. I barely manage to parry with the knife end. A swing the whip at his sword arm, but he steps out of my range. He growls at me before he charges at me I swing the whip towards his legs trying to tangle him up, but he sweeps his sword at the whip. I smirked; it's nearly impossible to slice through ninja wire with just a slash. He seemed to understand this as the weight of the shuriken cause the wire to wrap around the sword showing the wire had not been cut. I quickly threw two kunai while attempting to fling the sword out of his hands.

From what I could see he had two options. One, loose the sword and dodge or; two, Take the hit and go back to attempting to kill me with the sharp pointy thing. Unfortunately, he was too much like Korbin: unpredictable. Rather than just and dodge he threw the sword at me like a spear, and while I was diving to avoid getting impaled he took the hit from the thrown knives! (25 damage each) He quickly pulled them out of himself and rearmed himself before running over to where I was just getting up and kicking me a couple of feet away.

'S***! One kick did 80 damage and I lot track of my whip. I might have to break my rule just to survive.' I thought, as I pull out one of the psycho needles and observed it.

[Psycho]

[Induces Frenzy]

[Causes 25% increase to Strength, Dexterity and Defense, Nullifies WIS]

[Lasts 3 minutes]

'Great.' I thought sarcastically. 'Can't sell this to Oz's side ... maybe some one else will wanna buy S***!'

I dodge a slash from Adolphus. I do NOT wanna see how much the damage is from the knife. I jump back to avoid the next slash. Once I land, I quickly injected psycho in to my system.

I felt weird, like I just drank a F*** ton of energy drinks. My body literally felt like it was buzzing. It felt awesome! I look at my surroundings: a smoldering boat with wings, a group of minor xp, and one major xp. I grin maniacally.

"DIE!" I screamed as I charged the wolf-masked man with my hand scythes drawn. The xp got into a defensive as I start randomly slashing at him. He tries to block as may as possible, but he can't block everything.

I slash with my left at his throat; he blacks it. I carry my momentum round and slash at his right arm, it hit. Reverse spin slash with both at his chest, blocks both with his knives. Right-footed roundhouse kick at the kidneys, block with the arms. Punch his face, hit. He seemed stunned. LET'S PUNCH IT MORE! WITH KNIVES! Quick equip with the inventory function had my push daggers in my hand.

I laugh, it kinda sounds insane, but why should I care no ones around. I stab, stab stab, stab stab stab stab stab stab; Before the xp hits me in the gut. I slide back some. I quickly switch back to my hand scythes, and he's looking a bit worse for wear. I observe him just to be sure.

[Adolphus Dunkle]

[LVL: ?]

[Hp 1,000/10,000]

[Mp: N/A]

[Armor: 0/2,500]

[Str: 50]

[Dex: 60]

[Vit: 35]

[Int: 30]

[Wis: 20

[Chr: Null (Your a Grimm why would you need Charisma)]

[Luc: 0 (Your soul was stolen you have no Luck)]

[Status: Soulless (Loss of Aura and Semblance if unlocked), Permanent Injury (Loss of 80% of Armor and Hp; loss of 50% of Stats)]

[Adolphus was once apart of the Dunkle clan, a 'human' clan specially created by the god of darkness, before it's fall. He assimilated the  
Wolf Hunger, while his siblings assimilated the other three Hungers. He was also thought by many of his clan to be the strongest of the  
Clan, but his strength couldn't stop Salem from ripping out his soul with the help of a now-destroyed artifact. Most know for his thievery  
of food.]

"OOOOOoooohhh," I say mockingly. "Someone's weak. Poor wittle puppy needs momma to save him?" I laugh again as he growls at me. "You wanna pway? Uncle Nix will teach you how to pway." I say in 'baby-talk'.

He charged at me I threw both of my hand scythes at him he smacks both of them away; causing them to shatter. I got into a martial arts stance just as he pounced on me.

"AAARGH!" I scream as he stabs both of my arms at the elbows and pins me onto the ground. [Temporary loss of both arms. Health below 75 HP. Use of healing item or skill suggested.]

'OK, calm down Xavier, this is just a game. You can't really die even though you feel the pain. Now remember what Korbin taught you about being pinned like this.' I thought before putting the rest of the thought into practice. 'BITE THEIR THROAT OUT.'

I latch on to the Xp's throat. Repeatedly biting and refusing to let go even though the horrid taste of blood was flowing down my throat. The Xp quickly got off of me, but I still wouldn't let go. He pushes me off, but I take a bit of his throat with me. He backs up holding his throat as I land on my butt accidentally swallowing the bit of flesh. I hacked and hacked trying to barf the flesh back up.

*BANG*

I look up to see my XP stolen by a white haired orange eyed individual.

"Shade." I growled as I tried to stand, but at that moment psycho had worn off. I felt drained of all my energy and fell on my ace. He grinned at me before walking over to the Grimm Worshippers. He quickly shot two with his revolver. Before throwing two knives at two more hitting their heads. He then used the weight end if his chain scythe to bash the rest of them to dead. They had no chance to survive this a******.

While Shade was massacring the innocents(?), Adolphus was trying to crawl away, but he accidentally crawled across my whip. That some how finished him off. He started to turn in to black smoke, like Grimm do, but it, for some reason, started to flow into my mouth. It tasted like freshly smoked beef jerky, but almost as soon as the smoke finished dissipating pain set in. I hold back a scream as I feel like a bunch of hot needles are being pressed into my entire body. Shade stood over me, smirking at my pain.

"Ah little Nix, What am I going to do with you?' He asked condescendingly. "Not only have you killed my counter part, but you also have no clue what you just started." He kicks me in the gut. I cough out some black smoke, which flows into Shade's mouth. He stands still, smirk never leaving his face, as he grows two inches taller his white hair darkens to a light gray color. A pair of headphones the same color as his hair covers his ears; on the top of his headphones were two wolf like 'ears.' He also grew a tail, but it wasn't as interesting as the other two changes, BUT IT LOOKED SO D*** FLUFFY!

Once the changes were done, he crouched by my head and stared talking. "You don't know what the smoke entering your body means. You don't don't know what it means to have killed _my_ counter part and drank its smoke that was meant for me. Do you now?"

I growl at him. I _hate_ it when villains monologue, but there was nothing I could do since my limbs were like spaghetti, inedible spaghetti. He must have taken my growl at him as a 'No' rather than 'I will f****** stab you' like I meant it.

"So you don't." He said amused before continuing, "Well the five of us can take the abilities of the Grimm we kill. This also includes each other. So I will leave you alive, for now. I'll kill you later once your abilities have grown enough to consider wanting. Then I will eat you and the others. For you, hmm, let's say the Fall of Beacon."

I feel the blood drain from my face. That wasn't much time for me to prepare. And how did he...

"Know you would allow the Fall." He finished for me. "I lived in you head for twenty years. How could I _not_ know that. You _obsess_ over the canon you love trying to figure out the minute details of the characters and the lore behind every game and story you come across! You know how this would negatively affect the world so you'll obviously attempt to work in the background as much as possible." He looks at me with a look full of humor. "Except where you might attempt to assassinate Ozpin." I blush and try to look away. I may have planned to attack him if he pissed me off.

"Your arms and legs should start working in twenty minutes, but before I go," He pulls out two metal small cases. "these are for team RWBY and you." He says tapping a case with the team's symbols as well as my own symbol carved on it. He then taps the case with an ANBU style wolf mask (same as Adolphus' mask) carved on it. "This one might help you with your, ah, problem. Or not."

I finch as I am once again reminded of my problem. I blame the researchers who experimented on me.

"One last thing before I go." Shade said. "My name is Adolphus from this point on. I am no longer a part of you. Nor will I ever be since you will one day be a part of me instead." He stood and walked a couple feet before pointing to the northeast. "Vale is about four kilometers that way. Please don't die before I can kill you. That would make me _very unhappy._ Anyway, welcome to the family, Nix" Once he finished he walked off into the woods waving his hand. He then ran back in and grabbed both my whip and Adolphus's sword before running back into the woods.

I sighed as I lied there before taking a nap. There was nothing else I could do since I was pretty much paralyzed.

 **(WARNING SUGGESTED SCIENTIFIC MALPRACTICE ON HUMANS)**

-Nix's Dream: Third person POV-

An unconscious child with black hair is strapped to an operation table in a glass box inside of a laboratory. Standing by the door to the glass box are two men in lab coats: One reading information off a clip board and the other frowning at the boy.

"Specimen C-18, code-named GRIMOIRE, exhibits abnormal healing abilities much greater than a normal person's. Its blood also has an unusual amount of iron darkening his blood to a almost black color." The scientist read to the other. "So Doctor, his DNA will greatly improve Redlight. We might even be able to remove the hydrophobia of Redlight with GRIMOIRE's DNA!"

"Can we clone him?" scientist number two asked. He didn't apply to Gentec to experiment on kids. At least, not ones that actually came from real human intercourse.

"Sadly, no." Number One said. "It seems to be infertile."

"Seems?"

"Yes. His semen requires some type of chemical compound in order to function properly. We managed to create that chemical and added it into the procedure, but it still hasn't worked. One of the researchers believe that there might have been a, ah, missing component some type of energy or catalyst." Scientist number 1 sighed before continuing, "We were able to implant it's healing process into another test subject, D-1 code-named HEKA I believe, he also can't be cloned due to the same problem with C-18. The higher ups wanted to just sell that tech to Blackwatch, but D-1 was shown to have destructive impulses that were quite unpredictable. He will also be transferred to your divisions custody."

"Anything else I need to know about the them?" Number 2 asked a bit rudely.

"Calm down Dr. Alex Mercer. You maybe your divisions "Golden Boy," but no one else cares." Number one glares at the now named Alex Mercer before looking back at his clipboard. "Any way, besides D-1's random destructive attitude there is noting of note."

Mercer nods and walks out of the room. As the unnamed scientist smiles at GRIMOIRE. "You could have been so useful to my plans, but now you will probably be reduced to nothingness to fuel the your and REDLIGHT's child." He turns and walks to the door. Musing 'What will they name the new virus? Blacklight? That would be so unoriginal, but some how fitting.'

-Dream Shifts-

Two boys about twelve are strapped to two different tables. Both are also hooked up to a rather large machine.

"Sir, I know the specimens are now almost completely useless, but why are we downloading the program into them...

-Crash Site-

I woke up from my dream spazzing out. "WHAT THE F***!" And cursing. I don't remember that. I probably just wasn't in the room as well as the fact that my memory from that time frame is still a little fuzzy. BUT those code-names... I heard them before... and that other one ... I need to sort through this later.

I look around to gather my bearings. Still in the woods, surrounded by dead things, and a totally f***** up flying boat. Not the weirdest situation I've woke up in before, but the other one was a much funnier. I would tell you, but Korbin threatened my manhood if I told anyone. (Yes, even people from other dimensions.) Mooovinnnng ooooon, I can't stay here and I now have directions so... let's go. *Ding * Or Not.

[You have leveled up! You are now LVL 10! 30 Sp added.]

[You have successfully defended this territory. It is now yours. Have Fun! 3]

[? (Permanent) - Skill {UNLOCKED}]

{Skill: Assimilation (LVL 1): Eat Grimm to heal and increase your stat points.}

{Current point increase: 1 point per level of difficulty.}

[? (Permanent) - {?} revealed: Single Grimm Dependency]

{Can only Assimilate the one type of Grimm that was first assimilated.}

{Single Grimm Dependency neutralized by Twin Gods' Blessing}

[Hand Scythe Mastery, Shuriken Jutsu Proficiency, and Crafting added to skill list]

'System uses Info Bomb.' I think as I stare at the page feeling a head ache coming on. 'It's super effective. I really need to move before more Grimm show up. I'll look through those once I have reached Vale.'

I dash off to the north east after setting _New World_ by SkyDoesMinecraft to play for my travel.

Running through a forest might not seem like fun for most people, but I love every second of it. This might be because I pretty much have spent the last seven or eight years inside Korbin's attic, and only come out at the dead of night to cause mass chaos for the general public. For an example, take how I got my metallurgy proficiency. I rarely get caught, but since Blackwatch went into hiding and Gentec was pretty much destroyed I started to not care about getting recaptured. (Long story that's better told by some one else.)

The woods in this world are much better than the one's back home the air feels fresher and less suffocated. Probably because of the Grimm routinely killing off people and destroying their creations.

I was almost sad when I finally reached Vale, but I was able to complete the quest.

[Quest: Finding Your Way has been completed]

[Rewards: Skill Book [Instant Dungeon], 1,000 xp, 100 Lien]

[Bonus (1): Search the crash site for a map and supplies - Complete (Map Not Found) ]

[Bonus (2): Reach Vale before reading the letter addressed to you - Complete]

[Rewards: Crafting Recipe 20,000 xp, 2 Sp, 500 Lien, Skill book [Double Scythe Proficiency] ]

'So I have 32 Skill points I should allocate.' I thought. 'Status.'

[Nix Smoke: LVL 10 (24% till next LVL)]

[ HP:220/220 MP: 440/440]

[Title: The Gamer]

[Str:12]

[Dex:12]

[Vit:7]

[Int:14]

[Wis:9]

[Chr:4]

[Luc:?]

Sp: 32

[Nix Smoke is not your normal teenager. He is the Gamer, a human that lives his life as though he is a video game character through his Semblance which is called 'The Gamer.' He has yet to unlock his aura, but he has little problem with not having that quite yet since he has his ingenuity, luck, and impulsiveness to get him out of most situations.]

[Active Effects:

-[Obsessive - tends to overly focus on one goal or idea and follow that idea to the end of the earth. Current Obsession: Knowledge]

-[Pride: You believe that you are the best of the best regardless of how wrong you actually are. Increased susceptibility to taunts, implications of weakness, or flattery.]

-[Out of Shape - loss of 54% of Vit due to poor physical health]

-[? (Permanent) - Gain 50% more Xp for combat related skills, Grimm encounters doubled, damage to Grimm increased by 50%, gain [Natural Athleticism] and [A-social] effects, Skill: Assimilation, {Single Grimm Dependency}, disadvantage for human/faunus charisma checks]

-[Natural athleticism (Permanent) - Naturally gain an extra point every level in Str, Dex, and Vit.]

-[A-social - you have a difficult time understanding society in general and heavily damaging your Chr and giving odd outcomes to Chr check fails. This effect may also progress into either the antisocial or the sociopath effect if left unattended.]

-[Blessings of the Twin Gods (Permanent) - Proficiencies for both Light and Dark magics, Increased Healing Factor, {Single Grimm Dependency} not applicable]

-[Patch-Work Soul (Permanent) - your weakest point is your soul. You are made from the remnants of others' souls increasing your aura, but only so long as the other remnants are helping. (1 of 5 working with you)]

-[Shattered Soul (Permanent) - Somehow your soul was broken either by massive trauma or crippling insanity, but where others would have died from misery or pain you survived with some damage. Able to send shards of your soul to anyone with the {Honored +} relationship status. -50% of aura related XP. (0 of 4 shards shared)]

I blankly stare at my stats until I noticed the weird looks I was getting from people. Realizing that, to them, I was just standing there acting like an idiot. I felt a bit embarrassed. So I awkwardly smiled and waved at them before dashing down the street. After I managed to get far enough away from the people at the gates, I entered an alley by Tukson's Book Trade. I quickly added two points to Str and Int, nine points to Vit, six points to Chr, three to Wis, and the rest to Dex.

[Nix Smoke: LVL 10 (24% till next LVL)]

[ HP:310/310 MP: 300/300]

[Title: The Gamer]

[Str:14]

[Dex:22]

[Vit:16]

[Int:16]

[Wis:12]

[Chr:10]

[Luc:?]

Sp: 0

[Nix Smoke is not your normal teenager. He is the Gamer, a human that lives his life as though he is a video game character through his Semblance which is called 'The Gamer.' He has yet to unlock his aura, but he has little problem with not having that quite yet since he has his ingenuity, luck, and impulsiveness to get him out of most situations.]

'Huh, my Mp dropped. No clue why though; probably a glitch in the calculations.' I thought as I pulled a letter with my name on it. 'Should probably read mother's letter.'

I opened the letter and pulled out three things: another letter addressed to Tai Xiao Long, the letter to me, and A F****** map of the world. I grab the map and glare at it; half wishing that it would burst into flames.

[Map acquired. Would you like to unlock the World Map?]

[ **Y** / **N** ]

'Yes,' I managed get out. The map dissolved into fragments and code and flowed into my body. It may have not burst into flames, but at least it was destroyed. After that was down, I put Tai's letter into my [Inventory] and read my own letter.

'Nix, assuming that you had gotten to Vale and not Vacuo, but considering your luck you probably ended up in Vale anyway; I want you to deliver the other letter to Tai Xiao Long on the Island of Patch. He will probably help you out or, at the least, give you a place to stay until you get enrolled into Beacon. Do NOT let your foster sister know of your relationship to her that will only complicate things as they are right now. If you, by some miracle, made it to Vacuo You should still deliver the lett to Tai, when you get to Vale for the Vital Tournament."

'My bad luck was predicted before I had even left.'I thought miserably as I kept reading.

'You have three objectives in the academy you end up going to. The first is Information gathering on the future huntsmen and their training methods. The second is recruiting some huntsmen-in-training into our Clan. The third and most important is learn to work in a team. So you have to loss the lone wolf attitude. And as an optional objective: get a girlfriend. Remember, most people won't accept you for what you are, or how your eyes look. We are your family, not your future team, not the people you meet in your journey so remember that. Also be careful around Ozpin and his circle. They will probably not realized that just what you are, but if they do say that you were kicked out of the clan or ran away.  
Signed Your Mother, Raven'

"Ok. What do I do with this?" I sighed. 'Of course, my foster mom is potentially evil. Well, at least, I have a mom now, and she want's me to grow as a person.' I lightly smile as I walk out of the alley.

I considered going in to Tukson's buy some skill books and some entertainment books, BUT I have no clue how much Lien is actually worth cause if it's like Yen then I would be screwed if I needed to eat. I pull up the map and switch it to the local map. I look for a particular informant's place. Once I found it I dashed off.

Time to hit up Junior's club. Who knows, I might even get to shoot it up.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Again sorry for the late post had to fix some errors on one of the earlier chapters. (As well as fix some of my gaming addiction.)**

 **Things to note:**

 **1) Nix's home world is from a Prototype Fanfic I'm working on.**

 **2) Korbin is the one who took Nix in after Nix escapes Gentec. He's gonna get his own story eventually. (Gotta Get SincShift's permission to start posting that one since we wrote it together.) So will the details of Nix's escape from Gentec, but I'm still working on that one as well (See Number 1)**

 **3) It's a _proficiency_ skill book _not_ a mastery skill book. So it will allow him to use a Double Scythe with out possible hurting himself and give me less dice rolls for damages. (Yes, I do roll dice for some things, like materials and weapon stuff if I think it needs to be nerfed some.)**

 **4) I actually changed the amount of Hp/Mp for the original to this since the I prefer Nix to be like, well, Jaune, but better at weaponry.**

 **This chapter is the longest one I have written yet on this website. I am kinda proud, despite Sinc's blank stare when he heard the word count for this chapter. I personally prefer long chapters. Especially for Gamer-fics since they usually need more space for power increases and Character Stats. IF this annoys you too bad read some one else's story.**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think is in the box for team RWBY.**


	6. Arc 1: Start

**Hey guys, been a while hasn't it? Yeah, the last two months have been weird. Car accidents, Family vacations, a metric ton of errors and whatnot Sinc pointed out, and people realizing that food need to be payed for by some one... Any way I hope these two chapters will make it up to you. Now time for the comment:**

 **NightsShad0w (as Guest): I don't mind if you borrow some of my ideas, mimicry is flattery. Just don't let your audience take away from your plan as I see so many other stories, fanfic and others, get ruined by fan service or give into the regular flows of the media that makes the story less of your own creation. As for your own take, meh, just make sure it has Nix level chaos in it.** **Sincshift's story Phoenix and the Rose plays into mine about Arc(season) 2 or 3 for me. So, check his out some too.**

 **Remember, I own almost nothing in this story.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

I walked into Junior's ruined club. Apparently, I must have missed Yang's attack the night before, so I don't get to shoot it up.

'Ah well, always next time!' I thought as I looked around the club to find Junior. There were mobster grunts cleaning up rose petals and debris from the broken dance floor and glass pillars, the twins were passed out on in a booth in the corner and Junior, with a nice black eye, drinking away his sorrows.

'Poor guy.' I thought with a smile. 'Let's make his day worse.'

The Grunts ignore me as I start walking. They had _a lot_ of work to do if they want the club to be semi functional by night time. Repressing the urge to trip one of them who happened to be bringing in a carpet for some reason.

As I walk over, he muttered, "Not another one." Before he called out to me, "Kid, club's closed and even if it was open you are too young to be here."

"Had some issues with a blonde fireball, Huh?" I asked with a smirk. "She didn't like the info you gave her or didn't give her, did she?"

"Grimoire!" he yelped, "Sorry, sorry. You usually wear a mask, so I didn't recognize you, and you rarely come here."

I get another headache as the fake's memories come up. Selling seemingly 'prophetic' information for whatever was needed (which was how I was nicknamed Grimoire). Massacring or torturing those who didn't keep their end of the bargain. Deals with Junior and other informants.

"Yeah, my mask was destroyed on a mission, and the bullhead I was riding got attacked by Grimm on my way to Vacuo to attend Shade." I replied ignoring the headache. I thought the Gamer's mind would've taken the headache away.

"Why don't you go to Beacon, instead. They are the best huntsman school around, and you can sell the answers to the homework and tests." He said happily.

"They also do the most thorough background checks. Whereas, I erased my entire existence from the CCT. They wouldn't except me unless I did something to prove I belong there and probably not even then."

"I could set something like that up," He said pausing before continuing. "… for a price."

"Don't you owe me?' I asked slowly getting angry. "I got you as much info on Raven Branwen as I could without either of us being killed, and I haven't collected on the payment yet. Nor have I asked you for it."

Junior looked a bit worried. "I can get you a ticket to Vacuo or I can set up a heist for you to stop. Your choice."

This is why people from the dark side of society hurt people who try to skip payments. Their reputation usually precedes them and has the more stubborn loosen their lips a bit more.

"Get me the ticket."

"The schools will start enrolling in a couple weeks. The ride to Vacuo takes two or three days." He said. "So, I can get your ticket any time in the next week."

"End of the week," I said. I need some supplies and I doubt that a ruined oasis in a desert would have them as cheap as Vale would. "Bye, Junior. Oh, and the Blonde Fireball will be back some time after Beacon starts. If you don't have the info, send her my way. I'll take good care of her."

A pale Junior stared at me as I walked out of the club.

I wandered the streets window shopping. By doing so I managed to figure out that one lien is roughly 10 cents and that the average level for my age is about 15 or 16. Guess Darwinism works overtime here. I really need to get to work in order to survive.

I checked my [Inventory] since I forgot to earlier. I found 1345 lien (roughly $134.50), Grimm-plate coat, two black Grimm plates, two skill books, some clothes, a syringe of Psycho, 17 kunai, 23 shuriken, and Tai's letter. Better than some at the start of a game. I really need some way to level quickly or at least make some equipment that will help bridge the gap.

Despite not needing to eat or sleep, I still need a place to stay and Junior's club is not an option. I also want a job to waste time and make money.

I stop in front of a blacksmith's shop: "Blacksmith Blackbell". It would have looked more in place in a war zone. The walls looked charred and cracked and the windows were boarded up. The door even looked like they pulled it out of a bonfire. A sign on the door says that they were hiring.

'I hope this works.' I thought as I entered.

The inside wasn't much different from a normal blacksmith's shop from Skyrim: weapons and armor everywhere on the walls and shelves. There were a couple of people wandering the shop, but I didn't recognize them. I walked up to the only employee I could see.

"Hey there, my name's David Floyd. What can I do for you. ~" David said happily. David was skinny, pale, and happy enough to make Nora seem normal. His auburn hair was shaped into a fire like shape and he was wearing a dark pink vest over a pink shirt with a pine tree one it, and a yellow ascot. Who are you?! Donut?

"Uh, Hi." I said regretting my plan already. "I'm Nix, Nix Smoke. Uh, I am planning to go to Shade next week, but I don't have the money for a place to stay. Or a ticket to Vacuo either."

"Ahhh. Gosh darn it, that's terrible. We are currently hiring, but do you have knowledge on weaponry or blacksmithing?"

"I can probably use most of the things in here to slice or beat you to death, and I can sharpen, clean, and repair them to the point nobody would know if they didn't see it." I said darkly.

"Awesome!" How's me telling you that I could murder you, and get away with it 'Awesome?'

"You can start immediately." He said happily. "Gwenn, dear, I'm taking a new hire to meet Max."

"Uhuh." Was the reply that came from somewhere behind the weapon racks.

I was dragged into the back of the shop.

It was the forging area for the shop and was probably the best-looking part of the shop. The forge was in the back of the room. A grindstone was on a table to my left. The table also had many parts and tools covering it. On my right was the armor workbench. Working at the armor workbench was a kid about ten. He was very tan, and his bushy black hair way shaped like a mini afro. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans.

"Maximus," David said happily. "This is Nix. He'll be working with us for this week. So~, this is going to be the best week ever!"

The kid sighs, "This is going to be the worst week ever."

Maximus turns around and looks over me. Giving me a view of his permanent scowl and the harsh look in his cyan eyes. He looks at me a bit more before stating: "Loose, light clothing a style designed for speed and dodging. No visible weaponry, probably hidden in the sleeves or under the coat. Continuously staring at me, either trying to figure me out or is gay with pedophilic tendencies. Weaponry on the table." He pointed at the workbench.

I glance at David. He gestures that I do what the kid said. I place my push dagger onto the table, before taking off my ninja pouch and placing it next to it. Maximus inspects the weaponry I placed onto the table.

"The daggers are well worn but shows little to no damage." He muttered to himself before moving to the pouch. "He considers the pouch a weapon or didn't want to take everything out, and the throwing knives and stars are, well, made for the s***** metal that was used. The wire is average quality and decent against aura-less humans and can't be cut easily. Hmm, the pouch only has a portion of what it should have." He looked at me. "Did you have a fight before coming here?"

"Uh, yeah. I fought a weird Grimm on the way here," I told him while I thought, 'How the f*** can this kid tell _that_ much about my weapons?'

"Must have been some fight to have used up this amount weaponry your missing. You used ninety percent of your weapons."

"Only had twenty kunai and 30 shuriken with me at the time. I was in a bit of a rush when I left home so I couldn't stock up."

"Aw. Disagreement with your family?" David asked looking like he wants to hug me. Max scoffed at his question.

"None of your business," I said frostily. I will kill David if he tries to hug me.

"All~ righty! Then I'll be here if you need a hug." David says happily.

'How can someone be this happy when death is literally a couple miles away from him at all times?' I thought.

"Anyway, I completely shattered my only other weapons in the fight with that Grimm."

Max thinks a bit before asking, "What kind of weapon?"

"Two halves of a double scythe."

Max's draw drops. "You were using that for how long?"

"Since I was about your age." I lied a bit. I didn't remember when I was his age, but Fake me has been using it that long.

"And they lasted that long." He sighs, before smiling a bit at me. "I'm the master blacksmith Maximus White, but you can call me Max." he offered me his hand.

"I'm Nix, Nix Smoke." I said as I shook his hand before asking. "How is it possible for a kid to be a master Blacksmith?"

He only laughed as a response.

Max took me in under his wing for the rest of the week. He taught me blacksmithing and even let me stay in a loft above the store. Apparently, Max's semblance is 'Eternal Youth' and he is actually fifty years old. Unlike most ideas about eternal youth while Max's physical appearance remains ten his body is still fifty years old.

The week passed by in a flash for someone who doesn't need (or want) to sleep. Max taught me blacksmithing. Daniel kept trying to hug me and suffered many stab wounds and concussions. Gwenn was never in sight making me feel a bit paranoid, thinking she would stab me for continuously hurting her husband. ( _He_ started it!) I also made quite a few designs on 'Disposable' weaponry like shuriken and kunai. On the last day in the shop, I started to work on my temporary weapon.

(BGM Discord by Living Tombstones)

" _I'm not a fan of puppeteers_." I sing as I shape the last part of the blade. Completely ignoring the world as I was drowning in my task and the music. " _But I have a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings."_

"Nix." A voice called, attempting to get my attention. Unfortunately for them, I couldn't hear them.

" _Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!"_ I sang as a moved to the grindstone to sharpen the blade.

"Dumba**. It's your sensei." I once again prove how bad I am at listening while I work. Sorry, not sorry.

" _Discord, I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon."_ I sing as I continued the blade. _"Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away. ~"_

I moved over to the assembly table and assembled the rest of the weapon. I admired the blade I created similar to Corvo's folding blade from Dishonored. The only differences were the colors as mine had a red wood and black metal. As I was about to test the sharpness of the short blade, a hand grabs my shoulder. Thinking it was David, I swung the blade where his would be. Only to miss the hair of the person behind me.

The BMG ended like an old record player jumping tracks.

'S***.' I thought. 'I'm dead.' It was Max who was holding my shoulder. David, ever since my first day, has been trying to get me to 'open up' and 'enjoy' people. However, his attempts to do so more resemble my friend Zaine's attempt to get a girlfriend: random attempts at piss poor jokes, randomly grabbing my shoulders, and etc. I was happy to be getting far away from him. Sadly, my luck exists.

"Welcome back to the conscious world, Dumba**," He said smiling, despite the dark 'aura' he was giving off. "I was trying to give you your pay when you swung at me. Who did you think I was?"

'Can't say a Beowulf nor any other type of Grimm for obvious reasons and no robber would ever attempt to rob this place with how crappy it looks.' I thought Reaching for an 'acceptable' excuse since I was not allowed to kill David, yet anyway. 'Hope this works.'

"D-David…" I stammered. Max smiled nicely, but the annoyance and anger coming off of him was scary. Oh yeah, I recently discovered I can sense negative emotions. It's really useful when the shop is being robbed, the downfall is shown in situations like this.

"I thought so." He said neutrally as he started to crush my shoulder. "It seems I need to beat some sense into you again."

My screams were covered up by David claiming that I smashed my finger with a hammer. Sadly, the customer's believed Remnant's Caboose.

Once Max finished using me to test a war hammer (got the [Physical Endurance] skill and it leveled up to LVL 15) he said, "Nix. You are the weirdest person I have ever met. Excluding Daniel" I nod, I am weird and Daniel's the definition of the word 'Oddity.' "You haven't unlocked your aura, and yet you still heal yourself as if you did have it unlocked. As well as your learning curve." He says grabbing my short sword. "It takes months to learn to make a mechshift weapon of this caliber, but it took you less than a week. Weirdest yet, you rarely if at all slept or ate this week." He sighed as he tossed me an envelope of cards. "Just take care of yourself while you're at Shade or where ever you end up. I don't want my apprentice shaming me!"

I smile and nod as I put the envelope in one of my pockets, all of them were linked to my inventory. A notification popped up saying that I had acquired 180,915 Lien ($1,809.15). It's about average for a week, but none of the materials I used for myself, neither dust nor metals, had been subtracted from my pay.

"See ya, sensei." I said as I gathered my things. Turing to leave I added in a whisper "I'll be using the window."

Max snickered and nodded as I crawled out the window and into the night.

I was walking to Juniors when a thought popped into my head. 'I should buy some Dust. Just in case something annoying happens.' I thought. 'A couple water crystals will be useful if I get stuck in the middle of a desert and I used all my other ones.'

I check the map on my Glove and see that the only Dust shop open was Dust till Dawn. It was a bit out of the way but still manageable since I had almost all night. I change course for mystical weaponry. I walk through an alley for a short cut, but just before I could step out of the alley I saw a guy and a girl about my age go flying out the window of the store. The guy is one of Junior's and the girl is my anime crush and my arch nemesis: Ruby Rose.

Two Quest screens popped up.

 **[Shadow's Law]**

 **[Give into your hatred]**

and

 **[Shadow's Protection]**

 **[Do the right thing.]**

'Well, this is going to be hard.' I thought. 'No descriptions, so it's probably either kill or rather attack Ruby or Roman and his group. Does it matter. Meh, I'll throw two knives and see who it hits. Then I'll roll with whatever. Wonder why there's nothing else.'

I threw the two knives.

 **Commentary:**

 **Zaine: Ok, so how exactly is the same girl both your crush AND your nemesis?**

 **Nix: I feel the need to point out that her powers are from the Light whereas mine are from the Dark.**

 **Author: Meh. Get over it. Love and hate are the closest emotions you can feel towards someone.**

 **Nix: Who are you exactly? I don't really understand your purpose here?**

 **Author: Neither do I, BUT as for who I am… I am THE AUTHOR!**

 **Zaine and Nix blankly stare at him.**

 **Author: *sigh* I'm the person who is writing your life story.**

 **Nix: I'm not getting a single penny from this am I?**

 **Author: Neither am I.**


	7. Arc 1: Ruby Rose

Ruby POV

 **(A/N the** () **will be Nix's interruption when in other people POV's)**

There I was. Just hanging out at Dust till Dawn, reading (drooling over) a weapons magazine and listening to my favorite song. When I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and see a guy wearing a dark suit with a red tie and shades. He was also holding a mass-produced sword. Probably a knock off mobster or something. The knock off motioned for me to take my headphones. I do so because Dad always says: "It's rude to have your headphones on while people are talking to you."

"Yes?" I asked.

The mobster wannabe said, "I said: put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you," I started kind of confused "… robbing me?"

"Yes!" he says in the same way Dad tells Yang why she shouldn't sneak out to clubs.

"Oooooooh." I said backing up some.

"Hey!" the Goon charges me.

"Hyah!" I yell as I kick him to the front of the store.

More bad guys run around into the isle. So, I used my semblance and send us flying into the street.

Now the I have some space, I get to introduce them to my baby, Crescent Rose. I pull her out in flashy fashion that should scare off most other muggers and lesser bad guys. (Those guys were lesser bad guys, Ruby. Nix, I'M the one telling the story now!) The rest of the robbery crew, about twenty people, where now lined up outside the shop, and more where coming from the alleys. A guy with orange hair, a white suit, cane, and a weird hat watched what I did before looking at his group.

"Get her." He said. The goons then rushed me but were stopped when the two leading two got hit with an explosion.

'I heard the whistle on those.' I thought. 'They almost hit me.'

"I don't like it when grown men pick on little girls." Said a voice coming from the shadows of the alley behind me. "Regardless of how powerful said girl is or isn't; it's not right for any man to do that."

I looked behind me to see a boy about my age stepping out from the shadows. He had black hair with a red patch, silver eyes and a scowl. Though I thought that was probably there due to the situation. He was wearing a black leather trench coat, a metal vambrace on his left arm and a leather one on his right, a crimson shirt, and black jeans. On his belt was a hilt. No blade no sheathe. Just a hilt.

He looked a bit like me. Maybe we were related. I have to ask once we are not in combat.

The boy pulled out two kunai knives from behind his back, one with a red glow and one with a white glow. "But, I do thank you for allowing me to test my newest weapons." He said with a slightly sadistic smile before he threw them. Freezing one goon in a block of ice and disintegrating another.

"Oops. Sorry those were my anti-vehicle slash large Grimm knives." He called out to them, blushing slightly.

All I could do was wonder why he didn't care that he just killed that man. I really hope we are not related…

Normal POV (Nix's)

'I thought that crystal looked a bit too big.' I thought. 'It's embarrassing when things happen like that. And now Ruby's looking at me like I'm a sociopath. Well, technically, I did just disintegrate that one guy and probably killed the other, and I'm acting like it's normal-ish.'

"So, are you going to come beat the crap out of us and make your escape?" I asked, "Or will we have to come to you?"

Candlestick growled and nodded his head at us. This was apparently the signal to attack, but the idiots didn't realize it yet, thankfully. I drew a normal kunai and stood by Ruby.

"Hey, Rose." I said to her. "You have the largest attack range. I'll pick off the ones that you miss."

"Don't kill them." She says angrily.

"Meh. Whatever."

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? GET THEM!" Torched dick practically screamed. Junior your men are idiots… thank God.

I observed the Juniors men.

 **[Junior's Grunt LVL 25]**

 **[Hp: 500/500]**

 **[Ap: 0/0]**

'No aura and low health, no wonder those two died so easily.' I thought before yelling "Rose! Start battle!"

Ruby slashed through the group knocking them all over the place. I watched her fight. Other than when she stood on the scythe she looked like she was dancing with it. It was so graceful and beautiful.

A guy tried to get behind her but got a kunai to the balls for his attempt. I wasn't expecting the crit that came with the hit nor the grunt falling unconscious from it. I hit another in the balls and gotten the same result. My semblance is weird.

Five of the grunts ran around Ruby to attack me. They form a semi-circle keeping me from laying down the technically unneeded covering fire.

"Well, use you as a hostage, weakling." A grunt said.

"Your girlfriend won't let you get hurt." Said another.

My eye twitched slightly. "Two things you did wrong. One, she's not my girlfriend and two, who ever said I was weak?" I throw a fire kunai in front of the middle three and as it explodes I throw an ice knife at the two at each end of the semi-circle. Hitting one in the sword arm and the other in the chest taking them both out of the fight. Till the ice melts that is; even then it might be frost bitten. I have no clue what the side effects are for the ice knives.

By that time, the small explosion had knock the center three back some. I dashed at the centermost one with my short sword, still folded, in my right hand. I punch the grunt in the gut. As he bends over, I grab his head and smash his face into my knee. I push him away and kick him into Ruby's backswing.

CRACK. I winced a bit at the cracking noise, but I had no time to fully react as the other two center grunts were now attacking me. I drop beneath one's sword swing and sweep the legs out from the other grunt. The grunt on the ground tried to get up, but I slammed an ice kunai by his neck, freezing him to the ground. I roll back to avoid a red blade swinging where I just was. I roll to my feet as the goon slashed at my face vertically.

"Gah!" I shouted in pain as the fire dust blade seared the cut over my eye. I cover my eye as black smoke pours from the wound.

 **[Nix Smoke LvL 10]**

 **[Hp 290/310]**

 **[Mp 200/300]**

 **{WARNING: Permanent scar over right eye}**

I glare at him, my eyes feeling tingly, and growl, "You're dead."

I draw an ice kunai in my left hand and activate the crystal creating and icy blade. I charge the grunt, slashing at him randomly. (Sad to say, but I sucked at fighting with my left hand at that point.) He eventually catches my ice blade and steps in close.

"Child. You suck at sword play." He said.

I grinned. "I'm not left handed that's why I suck." I say as I press my folded short sword against his chest.

"Die!" I said as I activated the blade release, impaling him. My sword goes through his ribcage and out his back. I push him off my blade. His body just collapses to the ground. I turn to the first two, but they had already run off.

'Cowards.' I thought cleaning my blade on the hem of my shirt. Seeing the remaining ten guys left surrounding Ruby. I could only think 'Idiots.' Yeah, these guys weren't catching any breaks from me. I use [Stealth] and disappear into the shadows. I sneak around Ruby's brawl and up behind Roman. Who was just watching the fight.

'Time to test my pickpocketing skills.' I reach in to his pocket grab something and re-enter [Stealth]. I sneak up behind a grunt and stab him in the gut. He had one health point left so he should've been fine, but I didn't care. He deserves worse than this. I went for another grunt nearby.

However, he along with the rest of his buddies(?) were kicked in the face by Ruby when she used Crescent Rose as a merry-go-round. One was not quite down for the count, but I had an idea for him.

I run over and punched him with both of my fists; sending him back into the air.

"PULL!" I yell. Ruby got the idea and launches into the sky and … spikes him into the concrete below before landing next to me. The poor man bounced next to Roman; who just looked down at the grunt.

'Ouch he's either dead or nearly there.' I thought with a sweat drop.

I heard oddly dressed villain mutter: "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Before putting out his cigar and addressing us. "Well, you inverted twins, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He points his cane at us "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He shoots out a flare. Every warning signal my mind has told me to protect the girl. Even though she could take the hit.

So, I heroically (idiotically) take the hit as I shove Ruby out of the way. My clothing hisses and the flare's explosion dies down.

 **[Nix Smoke LVL 10]**

 **[Hp: 203/310]**

 **[Mp: 150/300]**

"Hot, hot." I said while patting the smoke coming off of me and thinking. 'D***, 87 points of damage.'

Ruby looks at me weirdly but asks the store owner if we could go after Roman. She grabs me by the coat and drags me after Roman once she gets an affirmative from the old guy. She blasts us up to the top of the building and drops me.

"HEY!" she yells.

I just get censored for cursing as I stood up, but I felt Roman's annoyance grow.

"Persistent." He muttered before a small bullhead flies up.

Once in the flying vehicle he pulls out a large fire crystal. It's not as pure as the one I used for my anti-vehicle knives, but still plenty powerful to hurt Ruby and possibly kill me.

'I needed to get that crystal away from him. How to do it?' I thought. 'Pelt him with knives!'

"So long twins!" He yelled as he threw the crystal and shot it.

'Too late.' I thought as I hug Ruby to try to shield her. My eyes shut tight expecting pain. 'Save us good witch of the north!'

BOOM. 'No pain? Yay, we're saved!'

I let go of Ruby and face the ship just as Glynda uses her Telekinesis semblance to knock the Bullhead around. I watched Roman's cane fall out of the craft and on to the roof. 'I am so taking that later.' I thought.

Anyway, Cinder came out and blasted fire at Glynda. I draw my last anti vehicle kunai, an ice type, but I return it for a normal fire kunai. I wasn't going to waste it on a long shot like this.

I throw the knife, but Cinder reduces it to ash along with Glynda's gravel weapon. I draw Impact and load the regular pistol round. I take aim and open fire. Ruby does the same with her sniper. I could almost see Cinder slipping under our combined assault. Sadly, Glynda threw us back as fire spouts where we were just standing.

When I saw the ship start to take off I drew the anti-vehicle knife and pump the remaining 140 Mp into it. "GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I threw the knife.

I couldn't see if I hit it as I blacked out for a bit, and when I came too Ruby was trying to get Glynda's autograph. Ignoring them, I crawled over to Roman's cane. I quickly made sure that they weren't looking before I stored it in my [Inventory]. Then I took a nap to recharge.

I woke up when someone slapped my face. I opened my eyes to see Glynda glaring at me.

"Wasn'tmeIswear." I said as fast as I could.

"So, you didn't help stop a robbery?" she asked.

"Depends," I replied. "If I did … do I get a reward?"

"We'll see."

"Then we'll see." I say with a smirk, while thinking, 'Never admitted it nor denied it so I can claim either later if I need to. Should work out for me despite the fact that she saw me there.'

"Ahem," Glynda clears her throat before saying. "I hope you both know your actions will not be taken lightly, Children. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby yelled.

"Besides us, the criminals, and that shop keeper who didn't move out of cover; no one was around." I said. "So, the danger was only on those that were involved in the fight."

Glynda growled at me, obviously knowing I was right but not admitting it, "If it were up to me, I would send you home (I snort when she says that) … with a pat on the back …" She snapped her head at us so fast that I thought that her neck would snap off. "And a slap on the wrist." She says as she smacks the table with her riding crop, scaring Ruby. "But, there is someone who wants to meet you."

As she steps out of the way for a certain old man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug, Ozpin. "Ruby Rose, Nix Smoke." He says causing my eye to twitch slightly. "You both …. have _silver_ eyes."

"And yours are gold." I say cooly as Ruby is stammering. 'How does he know my name?!' I thought worryingly 'Things might go south before season three!'

He smirks at my comment. "So where did you learn to do this." He says gesturing to the tablet Scroll. It shows random clips of Ruby and my fight, excluding me killing the guy who slashed me.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stammers.

"Self-taught." I muttered. 'Not technically a lie. Korbin uses a bladed bo staff and Mother uses a katana.' I may have picked some stuff up from them, but they didn't teach me to use their preferred weapon. And pickpocketing came when I started to pull pranks.

He puts down the plate and points at Ruby, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He then points at me. "I find it hard to believe that you taught yourself."

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said eyeing the cookies.

"I see…" he said glancing at me.

"I sparred against some of my friends and my mother, but I was never formally taught." I tell him while Ruby was stuffing her face. She looked so cute; it was completely disgusting. "My mother thought that I was a match for her style, or any similar style, so she left me to figure out my own."

"Well, Miss Rose, it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." He said staring at her probably guessing the response for what he says next. "A dusty old crow…"

Ruby starts to reply, but I cover her mouth.

"Swallow before speaking." I whisper to her, "It makes you look like an adult."

She looks at me as she swallows the cookie. "That's my uncle!" She says excitedly. "He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like…" She then started to flail around until she hit me in the face hard enough to knock me out of my chair.

'Really wanna punish her for that.' I thought to myself pulling myself back onto my chair.

"Is that so." Ozpin said, amused by Ruby's antics. "and why is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" My eye twitched a bit.

"I… want to be a Huntress." Ruby says seriously.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asks.

"Ruby your missing so much of the job description." I mutter quietly. Ruby and Glenda didn't notice. Though, Ozpin glanced at me showing that he heard me.

While Ruby went into an explanation on why she wanted to be a huntress, I checked out Ozpin and Glynda's Stats.

 **[Glynda Goodwitch LVL ?]**

 **[Goodwitch of the North/ the Real Headmaster of Beacon]**

 **[Ozpin LVL {ERROR}]**

 **[The Fallen One/ Murderer of the Twilight Clan]**

'D***,' I thought to myself. "That wasn't expected. I mean I figured he was off somewhat by a normal standpoint, but d***.'

"Alright," Ozpin said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Mr. Smoke, we have little record of you in the CCT; do you mind explaining why?"

I gave him a pointed look. "I don't like having information about myself anywhere that a hacker can easily access my information. Regardless of _who_ said hacker maybe working for." I told him hoping he would be able to at least guess who I was talking about.

"I see…" he said after a pause. "Well do the either two of you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin." Ruby said quickly. "You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

"You also are practically the Headmaster of the other schools as well…" I say after she's finished. "Most people in the Net believe that you and the others are creating soldiers for some cause that the councils don't know about."

Glynda coughs in to her hand. "I don't know anything about that." Ozpin says with complete sincerity. 'Bull, _I_ know about Salem and your war!' "But why are you dealing with the Broker Network?"

"It's uncensored Information." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ozpin shakes his head. "I would like to offer you both a chance to go to my school. Would you like to go?" He asks us.

"More than anything." Ruby says dreamily.

I sigh. "Might as well, but this is complete and blatant favoritism."

Sadly, my last comment was ignored by the others in the room. Though I do think that Ozpin winked at me. Greeeaat. This is going to be a long school year.

"Nix, where are you staying?" Ozpin asks me. "I know that you are from Mistral, but I cannot find the place you were staying."

"I was working for Room and Board at a blacksmith's shop this week." I tell him honestly. "I was planning to join Shade Academy, but I kinda crashed here. I was actually about to go get my ticket to Vacuo when I ran into those idiots."

"So, do you have a place to stay?"

"Umm, not really."

"Ms. Rose." Ozpin said to Ruby. "Do you mind letting Mr. Smoke stay at your house for the time until Beacon starts?"

"Uh um, I'll have to ask Dad," she said. "But I don't really mind much."

"I will call him then." Ozpin said as he stood up. "Both of you will wait in the lobby until we are able to find a place for Mr. Smoke."

And with that he and Glynda walk out of the room. Leaving two hormonal and socially awkward teens in a room by themselves. I look at Ruby before saying, "Race you to the lobby, and no sembalc…" I trailed off as rose petals brushed passed my face. "D***."

I run out of the interrogation room and followed the rose petals. About a minute later, I got a call from Junior on my Glove. The Glove was speaker only, but thankfully no one was around.

"Grimoire, I have the ticket you asked for, but most of my guys are either in the ER or the Clanker."

"I know." I told him. "They attacked me and a girl. So, we beat the living daylights out of them. Also, one of them nearly took out my eye, so he's dead."

"O-oh, y-you're not go- gonna take i-it out on the rest of us, right?" He asked worryingly.

"No. No, I'm not." I told him. 'Even if I was planning to I couldn't take them as I am right now. I might be able to take them out through poison and assassination, but that wouldn't benefit me.'

Junior breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. You can pick up your ticket either tonight or tomorrow."

"I will be by tomorrow. I'll also be wearing my mask." I told him. "Don't want those two telling everyone my identity. Now do we?" I ask slowly.

"Right, Bye now." And with that he hung up.

I continue to follow the rose petals as I hum "We're off to see the Wizard". 'I wonder why I haven't gotten any notifications yet?'

"Nix what took you so long?" Ruby huffed at me when I finally found the lobby.

"I was kinda unconscious when I was brought here so I had to follow your petals." I tell her as I scratched the back of my head. "That and I got a call from one of my friends telling me that they managed to get me my ticket to Vacuo."

Ruby gasped. "You're going to Shade rather than Beacon!" She then grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me and cried: "DON'T LEAVE ME. IF YOU LEAVE ME I WILL ONLY HAVE MY SISTER!"

I rolled my eyes and told her. "I'm already trapped into going to Beacon." I then mutter "I doubt Ozpinhead would allow me to go anywhere else."

"YAY!" Ruby cheered. "I'll have someone my age there!"

"You don't even know how old I am!" I argued.

"Doesn't matter!" She replied. "I need as many friends there as I can get."

"We aren't friends!" I tried to reason. "We just met not five minutes ago. I think." I was unconscious for an indeterminate amount of time…

"Oh right!" She said calming down. 'Thank you.' "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

I sigh. There was no getting out of this. "I'm Nix."

A few moments of silence passes peacefully.

"So, I have this thing." she pulls out her scythe.

"A scythe/sniper mech shift weapon. Decent in mid and far range, but sub-par in close." I said as I looked over it.

"Can I see yours?" Ruby asked me like a kid wanting to play with their older siblings.

I unfasten my pouch and pull out my daggers and hand them to her. "The pouch is called Oblivion's Portal. The daggers are Truth and Reconciliation."

Thanks to my increased Blacksmithing abilities from this past week I managed to upgrade them, aesthetically. Oblivion's Portal is black leather with red trim and a red and black Oblivion gate symbol as the button. ( **An: Elder Scrolls 4 symbol** ) The daggers now have their names carved into them, in Latin.

"And your folding blade?" Ruby asked.

"Masamura." Ruby looked at me a bit confused.

"Is there a joke?" She asked "Because I don't get it."

"It's a sword from a story. Basically, it's a blade that cannot be sheathed until it tastes blood." I tell her.

She looked appalled, "Why would you name it that?!"

"Because of two reasons. One: It needs no sheathe and two: it is a promise to myself that if I have to kill one to protect many I will do so." My voice hardened at the end.

"Really?" she looked at me a bit weird.

"Yeah, but Masamura is not my primary weapon." I tell her. "Well, it is right now; but I need to rebuild my actual one and I haven't gotten enough info or materials to build it yet."

"Wow." Her eyes practically glowed. "What's it gonna be?!"

"It's going to be a…" I pause to draw her attention. "Surprise!"

Ruby facefaults before jumping back up and beating on my arm like a little kid. I laugh at her childishness.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along," Ozpin interrupts our foolishness. "Especially since you two are going to be going home together."

"Yay, Slumber party!" Ruby exclaimed loudly and dragged me out of Vale's Police Barracks.

'S***' I thought. 'Oh well, time to deliver a letter. Hopefully, Mother didn't put something in there to upset Tai.'

As we when out the door and into the night, I thought I felt someone watching me, but I only saw Ozpin heading to an elevator. I watch him until the door closes and Ruby calls out to me to hurry up.

I shake my head and run to catch up with Ruby. 'There is so much I am missing right now.' I thought.

Ozpin's POV (Told by Oscar)

(Right after Nix ran out of the room to find Ruby.)

Ozpin watched the two leave the room. Ruby via her semblance and Nix sprinting to catch her. They looked very similar from their hair to their color scheme. He lightly smiled at them. They acted very similarly as well, but they had their differences as well.

Ruby was pure and Nix was, well…

Ozpin looked down at the tablet Scroll and watched Nix roll to his feet and get slashed. The black smoke pours out of the wound as it heals. Ozpin saw Nix's visible eye turn orange and black and him attack the man randomly with an icy short sword. Ozpin had no clue how Nix was able to create that, maybe it was his semblance. Eventually, Nix and the man locked swords. Ozpin noticed Nix move his right hand toward the man's heart. Nix smiled at the man and the blade pierced the man. Right after the man dropped Nix's eyes when back to their silvery color.

Ozpin sighed. He no longer understood what was happening in the world as well as he once did. Did a silver warrior live somewhere in Mistral? Did a shadow warrior? Did they have a child together?! Was that even possible? The questions went on and on in the ancient man's head. He didn't seem to be a monster like those of _that_ clan, thankfully; but he did kill three people and acted like it was nothing.

Suddenly an idea popped into Ozpin's head: 'What if I use Ruby _and_ Nix against Salem! The two gods chosen warrior both protecting humanity, even if one is a monster I can still mold him into the weapon I need for this fight.' He nodded to himself as he messaged Tai Xiao Long about having Nix room with the family until Beacon started back up in a little over week. He knew that Tai wouldn't let the boy be left in a hotel when said boy just saved his daughter twice.

After getting Tai's, reluctant, agreeance, the ancient being when down to the lobby.

After exiting the elevator, he saw Ruby start beating Nix's arm and Nix laughing at her. Ozpin smiles at them before speaking to them.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along," He tells them. "Especially since you two are going to be going home together."

"YAY! SLUMBER PARTY." Ruby practically yells before Grabbing NIx's arm and dragging him to the door.

Ozpin pretends to look at the scroll as he watches Nix. 'Yes, you will be an excellent backup weapon if Ruby fails.' Ozpin thinks to himself as he walks back to the elevator. 'And if you refuse you can join the rest of your clan.'

 **Commentary:**

 **Zaine: Looks like Ozpin had crazy flakes for breakfast this morning.**

 **Author: Please remember that he has been alive probably since the Dark god realized his mistake and he has killed and been killed who knows how many times during that span of time.**

 **Zaine: Still, who looks at a cute girl like Ruby and says, 'ooo I'mma kill my worst enemy with that!'?**

 **Author: Have you listened to Sacrifice, When It Falls, Time To Say Goodbye? I know Nix gave them to you. Listen to the words, Oz isn't someone you just let guide you in Remnant look at how many people got screwed over by him.**

 **Zaine: Well duh, the dude's mental, I know that, but he's not nearly Nix level mental… right?**

 **Nix: EruptionFang's videos were what broke me of trusting Ozpin… Hey, I resent that!**

 **Author: I should have you watch those videos, they will help you see thing the way we do. EuruptionFang did good ideas though.**

 **Zaine: Great, now in addition to the water galboros in my nightmares, there's going to be a crazy old dude with a cane telling me he wants to 'use me as his weapon.'**

 **Author: Water galbowhatta?**

 **Nix: It's an enemy from a video game.**

 **Zaine: it's hideous and terrifying, and it gets you really wet. Also, it's immune to fire, so that certainly doesn't help.**

 **Nix: I wonder what it would taste like.**

 **What will happen when Nix meet his foster sister and his foster father? Will Ozpin's plan come into fruition? What does the letter say? Find out next time. JA NE!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey Guys! Happy Independence Day. No chapter just yet. I am working on the next two so it will be a while for that. Just plan for awkward conversations, angry parent/sister, a scarred MC and the Nix's first dimension jump for power. Which brings me to what I am writing this about.**

 **What I need though is your guys help. See the I currently only have a few video games I am currently planning on having Nix interact with: inFAMOUS, Halo, and maybe Mass Effect. However, I am unsure if these will give me enough room to play with; so if you don't mind leaving me a couple of ideas in the comments/reviews. I will be accepting ideas up till Arc 3 (Vol 3).**

 **Another thing is that I have absolutely no clue what conduit ability/power Nix should get. So I set up a poll. Just go to my profile and choose which you would like to see Nix play with. WARNING Nix's 'play with power' typically ends up with a large amount of people visiting the ER, sometimes including himself.**

 **If any of you play PS4 my Gamer tag is Impulse13_13 come and shoot me in either Titanfall 2 or Destiny 2. I suck at both, but even if I do I love playing. Also if you have Spotify look up the playlist Axel Dunkel for the music that I plan on using for this story. It'll save you some trips to Youtube if you look up the BGM I have scattered through out the story.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for checking on this. Hope none of you or any one you cared about ended up in the ER this season (Or any season).**


	9. Foster Family, Training, Memories

**Hey guys! Been awhile, but school started again and work picked up as well. Oh well, that's life. Anyway, I am posting this chapter and a chapter for my other story _The Lost Wanderer_ this month, hopefully. I keep getting ideas for later one of my stories and Nothing for this one. Oh well, that's the life of a writer. **

**Thanks for reading to this point so far. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby dragged me through the city, without using her semblance thankfully, though it was still fast compared to the average person. We eventually reached the bullhead station where we got tickets to Patch for 20 lien each. The ride was short and empty. During the ride and even a while after we landed, Ruby kept asking me questions about stuff like my weapons, family, and my Grimm kill count. I gave non-answers and even refused to answer the kill count question.

Patch was a small village, probably about the size of Menagerie if not a bit larger, it had a blacksmith, library, a school (a regular one I think, but it might have been Signal though RT never exactly said where it was), and numerous other 'useless' shops and buildings. I couldn't feel too much negative emotion besides the usual emotions from kids and teens.

When we were just about out of the village of Patch, Ruby asked me one question I knew she would ask eventually: "Why weren't you upset when you killed that man?"

I kept walking for a bit before sighing. "Ruby, we've known each other for how long?"

"For a couple of hours."

"Right and what have you picked up about me in that time?"

"You like fighting and are willing to throw everything you have away to protect something you find interesting or believe is right. You also dislike talking."

"Bingo. Minus that last part." I said while thinking. 'Half right to all of it.' "I don't like it when people gang up on a girl. Regardless of whether she could protect herself or not, it is the responsibility of a man to help protect a girl."

"You know some people would beat you up for thinking like that, right?" She asked incredulously.

"Screw 'em," I stated was we walked the rest of the way in silence. I was thankful she had, for the moment, forgotten her actual question.

"Also, if you didn't want to answer my question you could have just said so." Or not...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we're walking on a dirt path leading to a house that resembles a two story log cabin. I can also see a shed out back. Ruby walked into the house with me right behind her. Once inside, I see two figures sitting on the couch in front of the tv. They both looked over to see us walk in.

For some reason, I suddenly felt scared as killing intent flowed from the two blondes sitting on the couch. The combined KI was palpable, but that might have been because of my ability to sense negative emotion. I personally wanted to bolt right then and there regardless of whether or not it was coming from my senses, but then I would have wasted 20 Lien.

"Good evening," I said bowing a bit. I like a bit of flair to ease tension, "You must be Miss Rose's family."

Suddenly, the killing intent dropped and was replaced by laughter.

"Hey sis, you brought home a weird one." Yang laughed causing my eye to twitch.

'She's your foster sister, do not kill.' I thought to myself.

"Professor Ozpin never said anything about you having manners." Tai laughed. My eye twitched more.

'You need to deliver a letter to him, do not kill.' I thought. 'And I was already planning to kill Ozpin.' Then I realized something:

'So, you took Ozpin's word and made a judgement about me before even meeting me?' I think to myself only now seeing how blind Tai is to how Ozpin could be manipulating him.

"Well since you're bunking with us this week you'll need to know the rules." Tai told me.

"No going near your daughters, no coming into the house without your supervision, my room is the shed out back, and I must follow the curfew you have set up for your daughters?" I asked.

"Correct on the first and last one, but where did you come up with the other two?" Tai asked.

"Those would be the rules if I had daughters." I replied.

"Wow." Yang said looking at me with a strange look. "Over protective much?"

"Hardly. People aren't to be trusted unless you can read their thoughts and/or their actions."

Tai nods approvingly. "That is the reason I don't want you going to clubs, Yang. Too many people who have poor viewpoints on how to treat a young lady."

"Agreed," I said before adding, "Ruby was even attacked by mobsters earlier. Luckily, Ruby and I managed to fend them off." I then mutter, "Ruby took down most of them though."

"Mobsters, huh?" Yang asked, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Calm down, Yang," Tai said trying to get Yang to calm down and not destroy someone's property. Besides, that was his job when said 'someone' allowed his men to attack his daughter, "Time for bed, and I'll need to get Nix settled in somewhere."

"I'll be fine in the shed so long as it doesn't leak," I tell him.

"Alright," He says exasperated at me. The sisters walk up stairs to their bedrooms while Tai grabs a blanket and some pillows and puts them on the couch. "You're sleeping here tonight. Since you have some strange obsession with sleeping in the shed, we'll clean it out tomorrow then put a cot or something in there for you."

I want to tell him that I don't need a cot to sleep, but I have a feeling that wouldn't go over so well. "Oh, almost forgot!" I said smacking my fist in my palm. "My mother asked me to deliver a letter to you."

Tai smiles slyly, "Your mother has the hots for me?" He laughed before continuing, "Let me see that letter."

I reached into my coat and pulled out the letter from my inventory. I also pulled out the one written to Qrow. "Here's yours." I say handing him his letter. "And this one's for some 'misfortunate drunkard' mother said you knew." Handing him the other letter.

He looks at me a bit confused but takes them both. Pocketing Qrow's letter he opened an read his letter.

He read it once. Then twice. He looked at me and read it again. One he finished reading it he face palmed.

"Now I have a son." I hear him mutter. "Not only does she leave me for years, but she sends me a son that has no biological relation to either of us. And he saves Ruby, and then she literally drags him halfway here." He sighs.

"Ok, you're not sleeping in the shed." Tai told me. "You'll get the guest room."

'Crap, now my plan of sneaking out is ruined.' I thought. 'Hopefully, it has a window.'

"I also won't tell Yang about this either." He told me.

I cock an eyebrow. "Isn't she just upstairs?"

"YANG, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM TOO!" We hear Ruby shout.

"There's no way she heard us." Tai said.

"You might want to destroy the evidence then." I say pointing at the letter in his hand. He smiles as he shreds it and tosses it into the fireplace. We smile at each other. He might be a decent Father figure after all. About fifteen minutes later, my head hit the pillows and my brain turned off.

* * *

 **[You have defeated 8 level 25 grunts. You gain 6,000 XP. You level up.]**

 **[Cracked Red Shades gained. 200 Lien earned.]**

 **[Through a special action you gain the skill [Pickpocket].]**

 **[By pickpocketing a higher leveled being your pickpocketing skill jumps to level 5.]**

 **[You have completed the Quest: " Shadow's Protection"]**

 **[Level up. Titles gained. Quest line: RWBY unlocked. Questline: Shadow Lord locked. Plus 100 rep points with Ozpin's faction. Plus 500 rep points with Ruby; 250 rep points with her family. Minus 200 rep points from Salem and Torchwick's groups.]**

 **[Quest: " Don't Shoot the Messenger" completed. 1,000 Lein acquired. Tai considers you his son. Tai and Qrow (when around) are now accessible as Trainers. Weapon skill book of your choice available.]**

 **[Quest: Re-connection started.]**

 **[Talk to Junior to start Broker Net Missions.]**

* * *

I woke up the next morning when a pillow hit my face. My head hurting from piecing the information I got from the night before. I am really hating on how the system keeps changing. Hopefully, it will go back to 'normal' soon.

"Morning, Kiddo, Time for training." Tai said happily.

"Ugh," I grunted. I might have the Gamer, but I still hate mornings. Or being woken up by an outside force like say and alarm clock or a rooster. I especially hate being woken up by a pillow hitting my face. It's not often that I sleep without nightmares. "Just kill me."

"Not an option. Now move it or I'll hit you with something that'll hurt."

I was running laps around the house's clearing not twenty minutes later. I was wearing some of Tai's old clothes. A grey tee and black pants as well as my coat and pouch. I will never let them out of my sight. Plus, since I plan on fighting in them, I should train in them.

"Why (huph) am I running (huph) this much?" I managed to get out. I was currently around my fifth lap around the house.

"Your mother asked me to get you back into shape if Qrow wasn't around." He looked at a raven perched on a branch, that had been watching me run. "So, this is where you'll start. Running, pushups, situps, scissor kicks, and sparring."

I groan as Tai had me run five more laps before allowing me to stop. We then went in to shower and eat, Ruby and Yang came down. I didn't recognize Yang at first, her hair was actually straight and flowing down the back of her back. She still had a cowlick that I believe to be genetic. Thankfully, I don't have a cowlick or else I would have been exposed as her brother the moment she saw me.

Ruby looked like she normally did … energetic and excitable. Yes, I'm pretty sure those are different things. Her smile brightened the room when she saw me. "Morning Nix!" Ruby said happily.

I quietly hiss a bit at the light. I am a night owl by nature, and if I was pale people would've thought that I was a vampire. Which would only be reinforced by my habit of biting when pinned.

"Good morning, Ruby," I mutter as I rest my head against the table, "Who's that? Yang's older sister?"

"No, it's still Yang."

I moved my head, so I was looking at her. "Mmhmm."

Tai came over with the food at that point. Eggs, toast, bananas, and peanut butter; good for a breakfast before and after working out. I walk over to the sink and grab a glass of water. Leaning against the corner of the counter, I look around the room. There's a bookshelf on the one side, a fridge just next to me, the Xiao Long-Rose family eating at the table by the bookshelf. There is also me, the oddball standing in the corner, without any coffee…

I sigh. Today is going to be long.

* * *

A fist smashes into my face sending me back a couple of steps, reeling. I growl at my blonde haired opponent. 'I'll teach them.' I thought forgetting the last ten minutes of me getting my face and other parts beaten inside out. Two one-on-one matches, five minutes each, no weapons, and me completely visible isn't my forte at the moment. Or ever really...

My opponent swings at me, I try to deflect the blow but my timing is wrong causing the fist to hit my shoulder rather than barely miss. The force of the blow sends me spinning to the ground. I land on all fours and glare at my opponent as Tai calls the match.

"If you wanted to look you just had to ask." My opponent/foster sister Yang said to me. My eyes buzzed with my irritation but quickly settled. She was wearing a workout suit rather than her usual 'clothing.'

"If I wanted to look at anything from you it would be your weaknesses," I told her as she pouted a bit. "And with the ones I saw in our last match, if I was at my peak, I could take you down before the match was over."

"Oh?" Yang said questioningly. "What were those flaws?"

"And give you the chance to fix them before I can beat you? 'Ell no!" I responded. "My fighting style is a based off of ninjas. I don't give my opponents a heads up on how to defend against me."

Tai laughs at that. "Nix, you're improving much faster than what I imagined. But your hand to hand is weird. You keep making extra movements before you strike." He tells me.

"I am use to using knives or other small sharp objects to surprise others," I state. Korbin and Raven both liked using the element of surprise in combat and managed to work that into my style.

"And the falling over slash rolling when I hit you." Yang glared at me as she remembered.

I smile, "That you don't need to know."

Yang gave me the first of many death glares. 'Wonder what she would do if she found out I was her brother?' I thought chuckling.

"Anyway, Nix that was a wrap of today's training you have the rest of the day to yourself," Tai said, "But first: lunch." Tai ran towards the house as he yelled. "Race you!"

My eye twitches as Yang runs off as well.

"F*** you both." I yell as I take off after them.

I passed Yang and almost got close enough to Tai to tackle him, but the door stopped me rather violently.

BANG "Uhhhhhhhhh," I moan. I see Tai go upstairs as I slide down the door.

"You ran into a door," Yang laughed as she coasted to the house. I growl and get up off the ground. I open the door and signal Yang to walk through, like a gentleman should. However, unlike a gentleman, I then rush in and lock the door behind me before Yang could get in.

"Haha, You got locked out," I mocked, knowing, that with Yang, there were no other ways in. I calmly walked to the cabinets, attempting to ignore the massive KI radiating from my foster sister.

'That was probably a bad idea,' I thought as a sweat drop appeared. 'Meh if she does anything she'll get a snake in her boot. Or her bed.'

Tai comes back down stairs to see me digging through the cabinets and Yang giving me a death glare.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he sighs walking over. "Nix what did you do?"

I continue to rummage through the cupboards looking for any sign of a coffee maker or even coffee, ground or not. "I'm trying to teach her that there are more ways to solve a problem than, say, beating the door down." I point over to where Yang was about to bash the door in. "Anyway, mind lending me some cash to get to Vale?"

"Not at al... Wait, why do you want to go to Vale?"

"Three reasons: I need some Dust. I ran out the other day. Two, I need to meet a friend, who now owes me big time, to collect on a favor I did for him. And finally, I need some weapon manuals so I can use to learn a new weapon. Also I need coffee."

As we talked, Tai unlocks the door, letting the seething Yang into the house as he says, "We have some manuals around here somewhere. Why don't you use those?"

"I'm working on my personal weapon that will include at least three different forms and I only learned how to use one of those forms. I doubt that you have the other two because one is super rare since very few people are willing to learn it. The others don't match anyone else's weapons in this house."

"Fair enough," Tai said as he pulls out a jug of chocolate milk from the fridge. "You want chicken of fish for lunch."

"Chicken." I tell him at the same time Yang does. Yang glares at me while Tai laughs.

* * *

About an hour later, I'm wandering through the streets of Vale on my way to Junior's when I walked past a shop called, "Always 17." Apparently, it's a young Huntsman/Huntress shop; but it's mostly tailored to the Huntresses. Right next to it was a little second hand store that looked a bit run down. It was a bit out of place considering the nice buildings near it, but it looked interesting.

Out of sheer curiosity, and need for some clothes that I wouldn't be recognized in, I went into "Always 17" and wandered around a bit. I saw Coco, but since she is probably the only Beacon student that I actually fear so I gave her a wide berth as I looked for the men's section.

The guys section as pretty much shoved into the back corner. It also had only four different outfits, and they looked just like team SSSN's clothing. So this place was a bust for my new 'Broker outfit'. I quickly left the building vowing never to return unless it was to destroy it.

I went into the second hand store; it smelled like old leather and sanded wood, probably my two favorite smells. I wander around the store a bit. There were jackets and trench coats on the right side wall, on the left wall there were shoes and boots of different styles, in the center of the shop were various tees and pants, and a glass counter in the back.

I start looking on the right wall. I see almost instantly see a trench coat I like. It was a long black leather trench coat with crimson inner lining. The coat had a bandolier across the chest and around the arm to hold the coat on to the person's body. The clasp on the bandolier was silver and shaped like a flame. I pull it off the wall and move on to the shirts.

I was torn between an ANBU sleeveless black shirt or Accelerator's shirt. The ANBU's shirt was skin tight and flexible making the shirt easy to move in, but a little uncomfortable. Accelerator's shirt was a regular t-shirt. I ended up choosing the ANBU shirt since I could put armor weave into it once I got some or learned to make it. I also grabbed some ANBU pants for the same reason.

I walked to the back of the store to pay, but what I saw in the case stopped me. An ANBU styled mask that was fashioned out of a white metal into the likeness of a wolf. It had two pointed ears on the top of the mask and slits for eyes. The mask's mouth was a thin line, but I could see where it could be unfastened to allow eating and drinking. Finally, it had two mirrored red markings that ran from the point where the nose met the eyes up over the eyes before curing back up to the top of the mask. It was marked for 10,000 Lien.

Ten minutes later, I was walking out of the shop and down the street wearing my new getup, minus the mask. I only spent 10,781 Lien leaving me with 149,919 Lien left. I could, will, earn much more money when I meet up with Junior and gain access to the Net.

I wander round Vale window shopping and keeping an eye out for Ruby since Tai asked me too. However, if I see her before I meet with Junior I won't stick around her. You know, what happened yesterday… I prefer not getting into a large scale group battle; not really my style.

I check my map as I walk. Junior's is just outside the Industrial District, so it would be about twenty minutes to get there.

I did not get there in twenty minutes. I got there in an hour and thirty Lien heavier. (Stupid pickpockets. That's my job.) I stop around the corner. I pull out my mask from my inventory; though to a passerby it would have looked like I pulled it out from my coat. I stare at my mask. I feel a headache as I remember just how my last mask broke.

* * *

Flashback: Three Months Prior to Chapter One

I'm was sitting in a train cab not far from the front of the engine. Mr. Shneeze had personally requested my help guarding this train from any 'Faunus Ne'er-do-wells' and purge their existences from Remnant. It's a typical guarding mission: long, boring, and rarely had any action. I hate these missions.

While waiting, I was studying one of my kunai, wondering whether a Dust crystal or powder would be better for giving the thrown weapon an extra kick. I remember that Sienna used crystals in hers, but they seemed to be a bit … impure since they barely did anything besides encasing people's weapons in ice.

"You better be happy Tigress, you just helped me improve my armaments. Not many get that honor." I mutter sadistically. 'Well, maybe not since we both know who I'll use them on.'

I put the knife back as the alarm sounded.

"FINALLY!" I yell as I jump up and run to the guys on security. "Where are they." I asked desperately wanting some action.

"In with the Knights." The one told me. "They won't last ten seconds in there." He laughed.

His buddy snickered. Even if they did managed to beat them the Spider Drone will take them out."

I roll my black and orange eyes, just another way to hide my identity, behind my mask. "Just in case, though which car are they in." They tell me and I exit the car. I climb up on top of the train car and take off down the roofs of the train cars. Soon enough I come to two flat bed cars, but before I could jump down The car after the two exploded and launched out two people who hit the car and rolled into their stances as the Spider crawled out of the wreckage.

'I think i'll sit and watch the show,' I thought with a smirk as I spotted Adam 'Bullshit' Taurus before eyeing the wreckage again. 'I really hope that that doesn't come outta my pay…'

I watched Bullshit sit back and order his female partner take the Drone while he sat back and, from my vantage point, did nothing. Eventually, the young woman pissed the Drone off enough that it fire a laser at her.

She dodged it and the laser continued at Bullshit who intercepted it with his sword. He clicked his sword back into its sheath. I paled slightly as the red parts of his hair glowed and he chuckled sinisterly. The Drone jumped as Adam slashed. I stared as the robot that Security talked up so much was reduced into dust in a matter of seconds.

As I take a breathe to calm myself I noticed that the girl was hiding from Taurus, who was basking in his achievement.

'Meh. I'll be merciful this once.' I jump down and walk passed her surprising her a bit.

"You can go, but if I catch you doing this again you head's mine." I hiss at her, my eyes not leaving Bullshit. I jump onto the flatbed that Bullshit was standing on. Then I clap, slowly and sarcastically.

"Well, well, Bullshit. I hadn't expected to see you so soon after I kicked your ass last time." I smirked under my mask as he growled at me.

"I was the one who kicked your ass, you Damn monster."

"Ah! Sorry. NOT Anyway, hows Tigress? Hmm?" I asked. "Still trying to find me? How was I suppose to know that was her first kiss. Well, it wa-"

I bend back to avoid a slash. "That was rude I wasn't finished talking yet."

He kept slashing at me like a mad man, well mad faunus in this case. I would duck, roll back flip or otherwise dodge his attack in some way. Eventually, he cut my arm a bit letting out some shiny black smoked as it healed.

"You really are a monster."

"Nah. I just mimic them somewhat." I say as I draw my hand scythes. "Lez go Bullshit." I say as I rush him.

I am going to skip the humiliating overly one sided 'fight' for the following reason: I suck at equal one one one combat. So me getting beaten by, well pretty much anyone who is equal or greater strength, in that is quite normal for me. In those situations, I typically dodge, stall or try to find some way to use the environment against my enemy. Sadly, I could not do any of these. I was starting to tire from dodging and missing attacks, I had no backup coming to stall for, and I'm on an open, flat surface.

"Shit." I cried as Taurus decks me in the mask before kicking me in the gut back onto a crate on the other flatbed. I groan as I feel a part of my mask over my left eye fall off. I look up to see the girl standing by the connecter-thingy.

"Goodbye, Adam." she says as she slashes the connector. We watch the other Faunus fade into the distance. Once he was out of sight, the girl turned to me nodded her head and slipped into the car.

I look at the broken connecter. "I wonder if I can blame the robots?" I asked myself just before the rest of my mask shatters.

"FU-"

Flashback stops.

* * *

I chuckled, a bit as I slipped my mask on. 'Hopefully, I can fix that flaw of mine eventually." I thought as I walked to the doors of Junior's club. I release my negative emotions causing my eyes to change. I smile as I kick the door open and call out: "Junoir gimme whatcha owe me before I take out my anger on your goons."

* * *

 **No commentary this week just an update on the poll.**

 **Video:2  
Fire:1**

 **I'll have the polls up till I post the next chapter and for some reason guests can't vote, no clue why; but I checked. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a comment, favorite/follow this story, and/or me. JA NE!**


End file.
